


Young Gods (volume One)

by BlackbatRevolution, ReneeMontoya



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Morning Glories, Young Avengers, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cancelled, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMontoya/pseuds/ReneeMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children Crusade Prep is widely considered to be one of the best preparatory academies in the United States. Established over a monastery built centuries ago, the fourteen-year old school includes four McArthur recipients among its alumni. Over seventy of its graduates enter Ivy League universities every year.</p><p>Underneath its scholarly facade, the school is a mysterious location attempting to achieve unclear goals via sinister means…<br/>New entrants Kate Bishop, Cassie Lang, America CHavez, Billy Kaplan, Eli Bradley and Loki laufeyson will unravel the mysteries and let loose more than secrets.</p><p>[Abandoned Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A LITTLE YOUTHFUL REBELLION

**Author's Note:**

> Some Racial Lifting/bending  
> . Kate Bishop is Chinese American  
> . Megan is half black  
> . Zatanna is Turkish

 

Inside a seemly average classroom a teacher lectures a group of adolescent students. The students are giving the teacher their full attention, even if it is paired with bored expressions they make sure to pay close attention to every word she says.  “The science fair is Monday, remember to submit your entries by Thursday, no last minute entries will be accep—“  
She pauses for a second and scans the room. A brunette haired boy can be seen boldly passing a note to another student. “Richard, are you passing notes.”  
  
The short boy stood up frightened and shaking, there no point in lying she has caught him red handed. “Yes Miss Frost. I was just—.”  
  
“This isn’t your first offence Mr. Grayson. You are due for some sort of punishment.” Her platinum blonde hair was put up in a tight bun, it added to her whole conservative dominatrix vibe. She gestured for him to walk to her desk. He walked to the front of the class as slowly as possible.  
  
“Miss Frost, please I just—“  
  
“Silence Mr. Grayson! enough excuses, I won’t stand for you depriving your fellow students and yourself of a proper education, what exactly do _you_ have planned for the science fair?” Miss Frost turned towards the blackboard and started to write his name down in the detention column. To this day the students are still confused about why such as wealthy private school still uses a black board and chalk instead of the more modern white board and markers.  This was one of the _many_ things wrong with this school.  
  
The student nervously backed away from the teacher’s desk while he was being berated, he grasped a few papers off his desk and began reading out loud. Gulping and carding his hand through his hair, he awkwardly read his plan for the science fair. “My project is an experiment, what happens when nitrogen trioxide in its solid state reacts with our environment.”  
  
Curious about the experiment the boy was detailing Miss Frost turned her attention to back Richard, leering over her desk at his anxious form. “I’ve done this experiment before so I’d like to warn you it can be very dangerous.”  
  
“There is no need to worry, it’s going to be on smaller scale and with proper teacher’s supervision it should be completely safe, right Miss?”  
  
Emma Frost turned back to the black board and began to write down the homework for the weekend. She was thinking about how disappointed she was in Grayson’s tame experiment. The boy is a brilliant student and can be a key component for a better future if he just stopped giving in to peer pressure and slacking off. She sighed and answered him lazily, “Hmm. I look forward to seeing your ….firecrackers.”  
  
If she didn’t have her back turned, the statuesque woman would have noticed the smirk on the young man’s face. His once awkward posture was now confident as he walked towards the trash can near the window. “But Miss, I have a little more planned than firecrackers, when dry even the tiniest amount of the stuff is highly explosive, if paired with adequate pressure and a dark surface.”  
  
Her writing halted and the hair stood up on the back of her neck, there was something strange about how Grayson was speaking. Maybe it was his words, she thinks about them again, highly explosive, pressurized …dark surface. “No.”   
  
Before she could move an inch her desk exploded. 

The light was blinding.   
  
  
The heat engulfed her body.  
  
  
The force slammed her against the back of class but the students that were in front were only pushed back or thrown out their chairs. She bared the brunt of the attack.  
  
That was the plan after all. Part one done.  
  
In seconds two beefy security staff came running to the room to aid Miss Frost. One of the men ran over to her and tried to help her onto her feet but she pushed him off and shouted. “Get him, the one near the window.”  
  
Before Grayson could jump out the window and land safely into the bushes, he was pushed to the ground by the other guard. “Was this one trying to escape Miss Frost?” the guards asked gripping Richard tightly as he struggles.  
  
She straightened her torn outfit like the startled students around her. Adjusting her tight, once starch white skirt and tightening her now sloppy bun, she corrected the guard.  
  
  
“No, this was a diversion.”  
  
  
  
  
Two students ran urgently through the school hallway, a brunette blue eyed boy and a kinky haired red head. They only ever stopped to look around the corners to make sure they were empty and off they went again. They weren't running from something, they were running towards something. Their breathing was heavy and adrenaline flowed through their veins. Ever since they walked through the doors of the academy their state of fear and desperation was a constant.  
  
Suddenly they stopped. heavy breathing and rapid heart beats were all that could be heard.  
  
The boy grabbed the girl and looked into her eyes. “Megan I have something to tell you.”  
  
Megan starred back with concentrated passion and trust. “What is it Conner? we don’t have long.”  
  
He starred in her chestnut brown eyes for a few more seconds before pulling her in and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet like their love.  They didn’t have time for anything long and passionate. They never have time now a days. But if they did this right the couple will have all the time in the world to show their love. “I love you but you don’t have to say--.”  
  
“Hello Conner!” Megan quipped cupping his face in her hands. “Of course I love you too.” He flashed a genuine smile, smiles were one rarity with conner.  
  
They turned into opposite hallway passages and shouted out to each other.  
  
  
“I’ll find you!”  
  
  
“Not if I find you first.”  
  
  
Conner encounters some security staff as soon as he turned the next corner. The superb athlete made quick work of the thugs with a few kicks and punches. He had had enough practice in gym, the teachers should realize teachinng students martial arts will back fire in the end. Without much effort on Conner's part, the men were bleeding and groaning on the floor in mere minutes.  Jumping over the bodies, he made his way to the ladder that leads to the secret attic in the school.  “Part two, still underway.”  
  
  
Kent kicked his way into the room, causing the glass to shatter and fall on the floor. He jumped onto the floor with so much strength it shook the ground. His thick bottom army boots prevented the glass from hurting him. it helped to be prepared and properly dressed his girlfirend would say. “I’m in.”  
  
  
His eyes instantly landed on the whirling vortex in the middle of the room, bright red light emitted from the obstruction. He has seen that light before, eminating out of the room when the school administrators captured Zatanna. This was not in the plan so he did all he could to pull his attention away from it and to the cabinet with the files in them. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the cabinet. The trouble they went through to life those keys out of Howlett's office. “I found what we need.”  
  
  
Searching through the files he grabbed all of the important ones as quickly as he could. important ones being the files with the team's names on them. They were going to help the other kids in due time but right now a small scale victory was better than nothing.   
  
  
A faint breathing noise was getting louder and louder.   
  
  
Then suddenly conner could feel someone’s presence, an eerie presence, something was wrong. Someone was behind him.   
  


He was frozen in place, he didnt turn around out of fear.  
  


A moment passed.  
  


A warm breath was on the back of his neck.   
  
  
“Megan?”


	2. Congratulations, you are accepted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be alot of time jumping, much like in the morning glory comic.

**Katherine Bishop**  
The Limo pulled up into the mansion’s gate, the tinted and possibly bullet proof windows make it difficult to make out the passengers from the outside. Inside the vehicle the youngest and oldest Bishop heirs bicker as usual. Susan Bishop looks incredibly like kate, except her body was notably more mature and her aura had surprising larger amounts of selfish rich bitch.

“Kate I’m surprised Dad letting live in a dorm, he didn’t let me go to camp, I think it’s unfair you get special treatment.”

Kate rolled her eyes and adjusted her shades before exiting the limo, the last thing she wanted was for the welcoming committee to see her little bruise from her jiu jitsu match last night and Leering at her yapping sister she wondered why something couldn’t just be about her for one _damn_ minute. “Yeah Dad is not the same guy he was when we were kids Susie.”

Susan rolled down the window to correct her disturbed sister. “Don’t give me that bull, you’re always taking mom's side…one little mistress and she’s off in Zimbabwe saving some poor kids, she didn’t even try to make it work with dad.”

Always the daddy’s little girl, Susan was someone Kate wasn’t going to miss during these five years. She didn’t hate her sister but they were far from friends. The Kate Bishop everyone knew had changed over the summer and her sister didn’t even notice, “Whatever.”

 

**William Kaplan**  
Being middle class must have been so much of a bother, richer than poor but not rich enough to brag. Not rich enough to own a limo or go to Milan but well off enough to buy a snazzy new hatchback. Billy Kaplan exited that hatchback, He hugged his parents and fist bumped each of his brothers.

“William Kaplan I am so proud of you, remember to keep up the good work.” His mother added for the fifth time since boarding the car.

“You don’t have to remind Billy to be a nerd mom.” Billy’s twin brothers piped up.

“You’re just jealous, like you two couldn't ever get into C.C. Prep, even if you sold your soul to a crossroads demon.” He stuck his tongue out at the boys, closing the door before they could respond.

“William! Don’t say such a thing, both your brothers are capable of doing anything they put their mind to.” Mr. Kaplan added while Rebecca Kaplan whipped her tears. Those both ignored his demon comment and suspected it was some tv show reference.

“Sure they can get in, they just need to apply themselves.” He said rolling his eyes, his parents positivity was more like naivety. They were lucky if his brothers ever learn the names of all the planets in the solar system much less get accepted into a prestigious academy.

“Call us as soon as you get settle into your room, don’t forget us,” Mrs, Kaplan warned. 

“How could I? I love you guys.”

 

**Elijah Bradley**  
Eli took the subway with his grandmother, on the train he saw a blonde boy in the same uniform as him and his mother. He did a little nod but not much more than that. He didn’t need his grandmother thinking he had already friends she could invite back home for an awkward Sunday dinner; especially a friend that wasn’t exactly from their environment.

“Eli I don’t know why you’ve been acting like this lately, is it your new school?” The teen's eyes narrow.

“I going to miss my friends is all.” This is the first she has heard of this, lately he only ever speaks to his grandfather.

“Eli this school is filled with opportunities and it is much safer.” Grandma Bradley reached over to pat the young man’s back but he pulled away before her hand landed.

“Much safer? more like much _whiter_.” He walked off before she could answer him back, he’s never done anything this disrespectful and he sure felt like shit afterwards.

 

**Cassandra Lang**  
Cassie walked out of a police car and slammed the door purposely, her mother exited her side of the car calling after her. The teen puts her enormous retro headphones on her ears to drown out mother’s nagging voice. A green large bag pack was always strapped to her back, it was her runway bag pack but since she got accepted to this school she would get away from her home life and get a degree meanwhile.

“Cassandra Eleanor Lang, Get back here and say good bye to Blake,” Peggy Rae yelled over to her stubborn daughter wondering when Cassie was going to straighten out. She had had enough time to mourn the loss of her dad and adjust to life without him.

Those words were to little avail since she was not coming home tonight. She was never coming back to that house ever again if she had any say in it. Not if her witch mother and the pig husband were living in it.

 

**Loki**  
Blonde haired woman sits at a large dinner table, her posture is impeccable and her expression deadly. She takes another drink from her wine glass and rests it down, her eyes never leaving her stepchild’s face. “How did you do it?”

“For the last time I didn’t murder the old man, for all we know the butler did it. It’s always the butler,” Loki snarked. Over time she had gotten to despise that ghastly face of his. Maybe the heat from her glare would melt it off, she thought to herself.

“I meant the school! How did you get in!" She barked out. "You never attend class so I highly doubt its good grades and Its definitely not sports…you have never broken a sweat in your entire life.”

Loki took up his fork and knife, gazing down at his large salisbury  steak, “I broke quite a sweat last night with the daughter of that annoying famous televangelist, you know the homophobic one, well they are all homophobic but this one’s black.”

She gripped the table, a vein bulging out of her forehead. “Stop playing games with me! Tell me the truth!,” she commanded.  
  
He looked up from the steak he was cutting and delivered a devilish smirk, “I’ve been sleeping with quite a few married men one of them was bound to be a school principal, statistics and all.”

She narrowed her eyes and stood up from her table so fast it knocked over her wine glass, “Hiemdall pack his bags and get him out of my sight!”

 

**America Chavez**  
America spots a short hairy man wearing the uniform she saw on the brochure for the school, he was holding up a sign with her name on it.

“You Chavez?”

“Who else.”


	3. Orientation (pt 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet. what fate awaits them?

 “Is it me or anyone else see a picture of a goat being slaughtered in the orientation presentation?” Eli said towards the babbling welcome committee who was leading the new entrants to their rooms. The girl ignored him and kept excitedly describing every inch of the school. It was once a monastery so religious imagery was normal but that was so subliminal illuminati bullshit if he ever saw it. So, Eli was a bit of conspiracy theorist but if you look deep enough into anything it has a shady background.  
  
“Yeah I think I saw that too, and I saw some Norse stuff.” Billy Kaplan answered, but Eli didn’t hear because he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. No one was trying to make friends or carry on any form of communication. If they were going to live together they should at least be civil towards one another.  
  
Jubilation Lee is their welcome committee, if her name isn’t any indication she is really happy about being here. Like annoyingly happy, she hasn’t stopped smiling since they arrived. There is nothing wrong with naturally positive people but if she doesn’t shut up right now Kate was going to strangle her. “This is your room boys, isn’t it just gosh darn fantastic! All four of you living together like brothers.”

They had exchanged names against their will, so Kate was sure this boy was called Loki or Lockie or something of that weird European variety. Tall pale and androgynous he wouldn’t stop making lewd gestures towards her during the presentation. He pushed passed all his roommates to be and scanned the room. “Four of us, there only three, what kind of operation is this? do we look like fucking orphan Annies? This is the most prestigious school in the country and we have to share the tiny room with more people!”

“Of course there is more of you silly! Two bunk beds, that means four to a room. But don’t worry…the more the merrier I say!” Jubilation tried to reach for his hand but he smacked it away.  
  
Loki folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, his eye brows were fantastic and if Kate actually liked him she would have given him the compliment but he doesn’t deserve it.  “ So it’s bad enough you’re rooming me with _Malcolm X jr_. and ' _sound of music_ ' here. You’re saying there are  _more_?”  
  
“ Hey!” Billy was quite offended, Eli was unfazed, what more did he expect of spoiled rich kids.  
  
“Come on William don’t act surprise. We can see the gay from a mile away.”  
  
  
“Oh I thought that was a nazi reference because I’m jewish.”  
  
  
“Oh come on, I’m a lot of things but a bigot isnt one of them.”  
  
  
Eli rolled his eyes. “Really, you could have fooled me.”  
  
  
Loki picked up his bags and threw them on his bed roughly. “Fuck what you believe. I want out of this cramped hell hole.”

Jubilation ran over and hugged him tightly. Loki tried to push her off but she was stronger than she seemed. Pinning his arm behind his back she whispered in his ears. “You can’t leave, you can’t ever leave here. It’s where you belong, _silly_.”

Everyone could feel the threat in her words, maybe it was just the overzealous way she said something so demented or because they were beginning to feel there was something wrong with the school. There was something majorly wrong.

It was enough to get Loki to calm down, he picked up his bags off of the bottom bunk and started to unpack them. The threat wasn’t what calmed Loki down, much like Eli he had began to come up with his own theories. It’s too early to say if his predictions are wrong but they weren’t completely off. “My brother did this huh? Its military school all over again isn’t it. Well just know you can never break me, many have tried and have failed miserably.”

Jubilee giggled at Loki for a good thirty seconds, everyone just quietly watched judging her indefinitely. The only one who didn’t look creeped out was the Latin girl who was listening to her ipod during the entire tour of the campus.

“Now that we’ve got the funnies out, how about I show the girls to their room, while your bunk mate Teddy helps you settle in.”  
  
Loki mumbled while neatly unpacking his clothes. “Don’t say bunkmate, sounds like prison slang for something gay.”

Behind the small group of girls walking out of the room, a blond haired giant stood. He was Teddy? Wasn’t everyone named Teddy supposed to be a sweet chubby kid, not some Greek god, football playing, ‘I stuff nerds in lockers’ type. Billy had to avoid his eyes at all costs.  He was a magnet for those types of people. Not hot people, but asshole jocks with little human decency.

Teddy sat on the bunk nearest to Kaplan, he looked Billy up and down before declaring. “The bottom bunk is mine, don’t touch my stuff and no stupid questions.”

Billy nodded, Eli ignored him and sat on the opposite bottom bunk while Loki just kept unpacking. Speaking of the odd raven haired beauty, he had been oddly quiet since he was threaten by the Lee girl.  
  
“What happened _Lockie_ , Prozac Pam put you in your place.” Eli teased while he lay in his new bed.

“Oh fuck off milk dud head, I just realized this was a set up and I’m going to need to skillfully break out of here.” Loki hid something he took from the lining of his bag and in the breast pocket of his shirt.  
  
“How exactly do you plan to do that, this place looks like a fortress.”  
  
“Not the first time I escaped a fortress, just the first time I do it fully clothed without nuns chasing after me.”  
  
“What?” Billy's eyes widened as he processed what Loki just said.  
  
“Oh like you’ve never slept with a royal dignitary's daughter while on a mission of peace with the UN.” Loki made a face, like Billy was stupid for not knowing what he meant.  
  
  
Kaplan threw up his hands in frustration. “No one else has! Your experiences are not universal!”

  
Teddy smiled to himself, He got the reference.

 

 


	4. Orientation (pt 2.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls settle in.

“Will you shut the fuck up!” America, had said exactly what Kate and Cassie were thinking. It was time this mindless mannequin be quiet for a few goddamn minutes.

Jubilee made a pouting face, “I will shut up when you three join me in singing the school’s anthem.” She punched the air and gestured for the other girls to join in. America just scowled at her while Cassie looked like she was fiddling with her phone.  
  
“Come on, don’t be wet blankets!” Her smile was back to being demented and unsettlingly wide. A shiver ran down Kate’s back, she wondered what mental hospital they got this girl from. No one is this happy. She’s worse than that creepy lady at church who is always trying to get Kate to date her son who is obviously shy and gay.  
  
The new entrants ignored the one woman welcome committee while they unpacked their bags and choose their beds. America was listening to her ipod and has said one sentence for the entire three hours they had been at school while Cassie went from reasonably bored to ready to have a mental break down. “Why am I not getting any bars?”  
  
The shorted hair girl giggled at Cassie, Cell phones don’t work here _silly_.”  
  
If every hair follicle on Cassie’s head could have stood up, they would have. Fear and frustration was written all over her face, she marched over to Jubilee and towered over her. The little maniac just kept smiling as Lang poked her in her flat chest, “Listen here you little crack addict, you go tell your overlords who run this school that if I don’t get cell service or wifi I’m gone.”

Jubilee laughed again for the 50th time today, this laugh was much longer and more spirited. “What is with you new entrants and wanting to leave? You are here forever and technology will just ruin your Children’s Crusade experience.”  
  
Lang’s expression turned from that of anger and frustration to fear and sadness. She slumped to the floor in front of jubilee and started crying. Kate was never good at comforting crying people. The heiress thoroughly believed that you’re only supposed to cry at funerals and at therapy sessions. But something had to be done, she was overreacting, the camp Kate went to every summer didn’t allow cell phones either, “Cassie, I’m sure crazy here isn’t telling us the whole story, maybe if we go to the administrator's office they will clear this mess up.”  
  
America stopped Kate from exiting the door. She looked Kate in the eyes and said as seriously as she could, “She’s telling the truth. It’s best you don’t get the attention of the teachers here, they’ll make your life hell.”  
  
Kate pushed pass America and lead Cassie by her hand out the door, “Why should we listen to you? You’re can’t know anymore than we do, Just stay out of my way.” That was a little cold but Kate could see that she’s going to be of no help at all. The girl did not seem to care about anyone but herself.  
  
  


While Kate carried Cassie down the hall to the door Jubilee pointed out as Miss Frost’s office, she surveyed the hall way. The hall way was always full of teens laughing and smiling like it was perfect here. Laughing like leading phone and internet free lives was normal.   
  
Kate knocked on the door and waited for the rumored woman in charge to welcome her in. A woman opened the door, she was unrealistically beautiful. Her expression was cold and intimidating and her clothes were spotless and neat. _Too_ spotless and _too_ neat, Kate doubted she had ever seen white clothes so _white_. Her golden blonde hair was in a perfect tight bun and her eye brows rivaled Loki’s.

“Is there something I can help you with Miss Bishop, or do you prefer Katherine?” When she said Kate’s name she smiled. She didn’t make any effort to even acknowledge Cassie’s existence.  
  
Kate noted this and went to demanding answers, “Call me whatever you want but please explain why there isn’t any cell service. Cassie needs to make a call home.”  
  
Emma acknowledged Cassie for the first time and smiled down at her red puffy face, “We like our students to develop a sense of independence, if they can just call mommy and Daddy for any little problem they will not grow into the people needed for a better future.”  
  
Cassie wiped her face and stood in between Kate and Miss Frost. “I’m not feeling well and my mom said to call her if I get sick and…..I didn’t pack my prescription,” she fibbed nervously.  
  
Miss Frost smiled down at Cassie and Kate again. It was this all knowing half smile that was getting on Kate’s nerves. She walked around to her desk, picked up a microphone and called over the PA system, “Nurse Harley, You have a new patient. Come to my office to pick her up.”

The young girl eye’s widen, she did not expect her to do that. She just wanted to use the phone. Now some nurse is going to poke at her with needles until she admits she is not sick. This was just fucking horrible. “ …Miss Frost I don’t really need a nurse, I just need to call my mom so she can send me my medicine.”  
  
The Teacher waved her comment off and sat on the edge of her own desk. “There is no need to contact your mother, before entering the school your parents had to get a medical form from your doctor for Harley’s files. She will know exactly what’s wrong with you.”  
  
As if on cue a bottle blonde nurse waltzed through the door with two burly assistants. Her nurse’s uniform looked more like a Halloween costume or something for the porn version of Grey’s anatomy than something an actual nurse would wear. She was popping gum and twirling one of her pony tails. “You called for Nurse Harley? Where is the little sickie!”

Emma pointed to Cassie and one of Harley’s guards went over and picked her up without warning. “What are you doing?! Put me down!” Cassie cried out while struggling against their grip.

Cassie was kicking and screaming but the guard put a hand over her mouth. Kate started to kick and punch at the back of the humongous guards. It wasn’t hurting him one bit, the wall of muscle and fat could hardly feel any of the pain Kate was dishing out.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Kate yelled frightened, neither she nor Cassie had any idea where they were taking her.  “We just want to call home.”  
  
Harley started laughing while she exited the office, “This your home now honey, make the best of it!” Off she carried Cassie’s squirming body. The Hallway was now empty but Kate doubt even if it was crowded noone would care. All of them are mindless zombies. “Punch and Judy be careful with this one, I think she’s a keeper!” Nurse Harley squealed gleefully.  
  
  
“Now Miss Bishop is there anything you would like?” Emma stated like she didn’t just kidnap a girl in front of Kate, like she isn’t denying them their rights. This was surreal.  
  
  
“I would like to go home.”  
  
  
“This is your home now I suggest you get used to it.”


	5. Model Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the new entrant finally behaving like the happy go lucky highschoolers they are suppose to be? 
> 
> [ TIME SKIP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to ReneeMontoya who helped me edit this chapter and supported me even when I failed. Also please check out their work, its fantastic and much better than mine. They specialize in fem-slash.

**Two weeks after orientation**

 As per the unspoken rule of Friday afternoons the Neanderthals were showing their physical superiority over someone physically weaker, today’s victim is Billy Kaplan. What’s Billy’s crime you ask? WWN: Walking While Nerdy, a very serious offence in these halls. Kaplan was pushed into the locker for the third consecutive time. His back ached from the abuse but he refused to give in to them. The three apes (no, ‘apes’ was too generous, Billy thought… ‘amoeba on steroids’ … yeah, that was more like it) using the poor boy to dust the lockers were all attracting an audience unfortunately none of which were school faculty since almost all of them  had run to their cars as soon as the bell hand rung.

“Make this easy on yourself, Willy! Give me the damn backpack.”

This beast of a man-child was probably called ‘Butch’ by his friends. The single thought keeping Billy’s will alive was that Butch-or Conan-or-whatever’s real name was probably Eugene or Clarence or something sad like that. Knowing that ‘Clarence’ might kick his ass but probably blushed whenever he used his ID made Billy smile. The smile faded quickly as his skull hit the locker again. Billy held on tightly to his backpack. Usually he would give them what they wanted and run home but this time he was going to stand his ground. Fuck ‘Clarence’. Added bonus-courage came from the superhero comic had been reading so intently when the jerk wads pounced on him. It was too bad that reading comics was probably going to get his ass kicked every day for the rest of his life though.

“Come on, Crap-lan! Give me the damn comic in your bag so we can all go home on time today.”  
       

“Put him down, Greg!” someone shouted over the roars of encouragement.

‘Greg. Short for Gregory ,’Billy thought with a wry smile. ‘Not as good as Clarence but not bad!’

“If you get in trouble again, Coach Rogers will kick you off the team. Come on,” the tall, blonde, Adonis pleaded, “let him go.”Damn he looked good today. Not bad looking at all, but since he was friends with the other jerk football players, Billy knew his looks had to be ignored, even if it was incredibly distracting. So distracting in fact that Billy didn’t notice Eli standing between him and his Sasquatchian attacker.

  
“Oh, is he your boyfriend or something, Teddy?” Billy had to suppress a laugh. Realizing how silly Teddy’s name sounded. Ridiculous names were an absolute must if you wanted to be an asshole jock. “And what’s this got to do with you, Eli?” Gregory The Jerky Jock snarled.“Step aside or you’ll be next.” 

Teddy stared at Billy, his expression showing hints of pity and remorse. Eli stepped in front of Greg’s face, his shoulders squared and his chin thrust forwards. Standing up for the underdog was what Eli Bradley did best even if it did usually end with him in the nurse’s office with a black eye and a bruised ego, He could have been fairly popular if he wasn’t always talking about that Black Pride stuff, conspiracy theories, and spending lunch on his own in the library. Hell, he could have even been one of the brainy kids if he’d wanted to but he asked too many questions instead of taking notes and doing what he was told.

“Punch Billy in the nuts!” a familiar voice yelled from the throng of onlookers.

“Tommy, why don’t you do something about this?”Eli yelled towards the back of the crowd.“He’s your brother.”  Billy ground his teeth. He didn’t need any help, especially not from that asshole.

The crowd parted a bit to show the platinum-blond, leaner, more muscular (but definitely not as handsome) Kaplan twin. Although, everyone was still unclear whether they were actually twins but they looked identical. If their hair weren’t on different ends of the color spectrum no one would know them differently. 

         Tommy was leaning on a wall near the water fountain, his arm around the waist of none other than Kate Bishop, the most recently sought after girl in school. Well, sought after by _some_ people. Billy couldn’t really see the appeal.

“Oh fuck off with that self-righteous bullshit, Eli. I hardly know him,” Tommy said dismissively as he turned his back on the standoff to go back to flirting with the girl of everyone’s dreams (well … some people’s dreams). “You’re just mad Kate’s with me,” he said quietly. Not quietly enough though as Eli’s anger turned from Greg to Tommy in micro-seconds.

               I’m not with _anyone_ , Tommy,” Kate said, shrugging Tommy’s arm off her waist.“And maybe you should help your brother instead of picking fights with my ex.” Kate Bishop didn’t seem like a mean girl (or even a Mean Girl) but there was always something about that girl that was unsettling.  Maybe it was how gorgeous she was, or how talented she was at everything she did, or how rich she was, or how great her grades were. Kate bishop was perfect. Or at the very least, seemingly perfect enough for most of the female student body to hate her with a burning passion.  Now two the hottest guys in school (well, one of the hottest guys and Tommy) were going to be fighting over her. Billy could practically feel the daggers being shot her way. “Guys! Stop acting so fucking stupid,” Kate groaned as they began daring each other to throw the first punch.

  
           “Like you don’t love the attention,” muttered America. She had been watching the whole fiasco from the stairs not too far from the water fountain. Billy liked to think that America would probably have intervened to help him. She was so insecure though, she probably believed that sticking up for him would have made him a daily target. Or at least an even bigger daily target.

  
             “Oh don’t even talk to me freak.” Kate fired back, irate and frustrated, without thinking about who she was talking to. Heads turned and mouths fell open as snickering spread through the hall. Billy took advantage of everyone’s shock and slipped past Greg, hiding himself behind Eli.  
  
             America’s jaw clenched and she flew down the stairs. She slammed Kate into the wall, gripping her (probably very expensive) shirt menacingly. Their faces were probably close enough for them to count each other’s pores. “Call me a freak again and I’ll break your pretty little nose princess,” America growled, her lips almost brushing Kate’s.  
  
            Kate pushed America off with more strength than Billy would have expected her to have – certainly more strength than he had. America recovered from the shock quickly and tackled her to the ground. The crowd was cheering wildly. Everyone had been expecting a cat fight with hair pulling and biting and squealing. Instead, they received a vicious brawl. One minute America was punching the daylights out of Kate, the next, Kate was slamming America’s head to the floor.  
  
           The Hall was soon a heaving, violent mess with several fights going on all at once. America and Kate were wrestling furiously on the floor: Eli and Tommy had begun exchanging cocky punches; Teddy had Greg in a headlock; and surprisingly Billy had taken advantage of the eruption of violence to sneak away from the scene. 

The entire thing was caught on the school’s state-of-the-art cameras, all of which Vice-Principal Stark watched from his office. He pinched the bridge of his nose before alerting the teachers who were already half way to their cars trying to get home and away from these kids.

            “Ms. Frost, Ms. St Croix, and Barton, Get inside and break up this fight immediately,” Stark said wearily. “All your cars are in the parking lot so I know you’re in school. Get to it.”  
  
Barton put down his mug of coffee on the banister and sighed. “Aww. Why is it always me?”  
  
             Ms. St Croix jumped over the balcony and into the thicket of fighting children. “It’s always us because we’re clearly the best looking teachers at this school. Well … Emma and I are. And apparently Stark wants to make sure we don’t have social lives, happiness, or any chance of ever leaving here.”

           Pulling Eli and Tommy apart, Ms. Frost glared icily at them. “If we can’t have that,” she sighed, “These worms can’t either.”

Several fearful gulps were heard echoing down the hall.

           And _part one_ done.


	6. People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation) (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the time jump, Kate tries to form an alliance. what does she think this is? a cheesey reality show.

**Three days after orientation**  
  
  
This place has better security than Guantanamo Bay, but that doesn’t mean shit to Kate bishop.  Do you know how hard it is to rebel when your father is a billionaire? How hard it is to sneak out when there are high tech motion devices, heart beat monitors, and temperature sensors set up in the steps of the stairs or outside your window.  If her father’s over protectiveness was worth anything, it prepared her for what she was about to do.  
  
“Here’s the plan, they know tensions are high with us. They most likely roomed us together just so we couldn’t be able to relate to each other and coordinate productively.”  Some of the new entrants were in the library positioned in the camera’s blind spot. Not only were they planning their first official act of rebellion (Loki had taken to peeing in the potted plants while Kate had subtly started under achieving as a sort of middle finger to the man) but also sending a message to the authority in the place that they cannot control everything.  
  
“But they are wrong. We are able to ignore petty differences for the sake of a higher purpose, right?” She spoke softly and coordinated the mission planning days on really windy days. If she opened the windows too, she would be able to thwart any chances of them picking up audio.  
  
She could always find time to convince America and _Eli_ about joining her but Loki and Kaplan were easier to talk to than those brick walls. So she was procrastinating the hard bits, _sue her_.  “So, what do you think of the plan? I need all your area of expertise.”  
  
Loki ran his hand through his pitch black hair. His green eyes glinted when he spoke,“Areas of expertise? Ha, _I_ have areas of expertise. Kaplan has tricks he learned from the Boys scouts.”

Billy glared at him and stuck his tongue out. “First of all I wasn’t able to join the Boy scouts because they held meetings in a catholic church and second my parents are really over protective. I am a master at going against someone’s wishes without them even realizing.”  
  
Kate smiled and fist bumped Billy. Kaplan was the easiest to get along with. He was the only one who didn’t come with a load of baggage or _quirks_. Quirks were the nicest way to categorize Loki’s defects. “We’ll need all the ingenuity we can get.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed at Kate humoring Kaplan, “Oh please, we don’t need to sneak out to a Dazzler concert or to guess the child block codes for the porn channels. We need to wreak havoc and let loose the dogs of war, you need _my_ expertise.”  
  
Bishop just rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, it takes a minute or so for her to build up her Loki tolerance, “We all can contribute Loki, but I did come to the conclusion that having the anti-Christ on our team was a good thing.”

“First of all, I am not the anti-Christ that archbishop was full of shit and my hag of a stepmother knows it! And second, who said I was willing to help you.” If there was a contest to see whose shit eating grin ate the most shit Loki would be in the Guinness World record book.  
  
It took everything for Kate not to shout at him. “What do you mean? I thought we were in this _together_.”  
  
“What is this, an episode of Barney? Togetherness is for the weak. You expect me to do something I’m great at for free?” He checked his perfectly manicured black nails.  
  
“What do you want then?” Kate knew she shouldn’t have asked that. She knew exactly what the answer was going to be.  
  
“A Blowjob.”  
  
“Fuck you!”  
  
“That’s the ticket, princess.”

 

Princess, she was beginning to hate that nickname. Her father used to call her that, and if there is anyone she didn’t miss while being trapped in this hell hole was him. Though she had begun to miss her sister, Susan Bishop was self obsessed and vain but she would have no trouble dealing with America Chavez. Susan who was 5ft 2 inches and about 100 pounds soaking wet could tell a pro wrestler sized bitch that her shoes were last season.  
  
Walking back into her room was still difficult, Cassie’s bunk was empty, America was once again had those stupid headphones in her ears, and jubilee was always there to greet her with what she thought was some impression of Ned Flanders on meth. “How was your day, my Matey Katey?  I missed you so much! I looked everywhere for you, it’s like you’re hiding from me!”

“Not now Lee, I’ve been nursing a headache all day. I don’t need you being _you_ right now.” Normally she would go to the nurse but under these circumstances if she was bleeding out from a knife wound she would not ask for help. Some of the teachers act normal, Like Mr Barton (who teaches them to make cool gadgets) Miss St. Croix (who cursed every five seconds and wore outrageously sexy clothing) but they are all in on it. Whatever this sick place is, none of the administration can be trusted.  
  
America suddenly jumped down from her bunk and advanced towards Kate like a tiger on the prowl. Before Kate could react America's hand was on her head. “You want my help.”  
  
She flipped her hand over from the palm side to her back hand, the standard checking a person’s temperature procedure. Kate’s pale cheeks blushed red, maybe America was on the right track and she was contracting a fever or something. “Yes actually, I _need_ your help.”  
  
Looking back at Jubilee to make sure the inside operative was not paying them too much attention she slipped America a piece of paper. Her master plan written on it, once Billy, Loki and Eli got a look she’d destroy the evidence.  Lucky Jubilee had started doing her home work that is all she ever did, go to class, annoy her roommates and do homework like some psychotic clockwork robot.  
  
America studied the paper for three minutes, her face contorted in a few mild expressions, she was very pretty when she did not look like she wanted to punch everyone constantly. Her thick brown hair framed her face well and her lips were-----wait wait wait, where did these gay thoughts come from?  
  
Before she could start to probe her inner thoughts for the source of this sudden need to bite another girl’s lips, _nice full red lips_ mind you. Her paper was shoved back in her hands. “It won’t work.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t it work, it’s not full proof by all means but it’s a good plan.” Kate gripped her plan tightly. Very offended, planning this escape during class was really hard. Whenever her eyes were not on the board for a split second Frost would know.  
  
“Any plan that requires this much people, needs a contingency plan,” America was still standing really close to Kate; her eyes were a beautiful deep brown.  
  
Her confidence was faltering. “Then help me come up with a contingency plan.”  
  
She put her hand back on Kate’s forehead, and then moved it to her cheeks. This felt more like a checkup than a seduction tactic. “You want to be a leader you have to come up with one yourself, you should know how to control or take down every member of your team. Because one of them will betray you, it’s just the facts.”  
  
Kate took America’s hand off of her face, spoke through her teeth. What a pessimistic view, the other entrants were trapped here too, I’m sure they care about getting out. Not everyone was a selfish loner like she was. “You said you were going to help me.”  
  
“I did say that, but about the headache.” She walked back to her bunk and started climbing onto the top. “It’s a stress symptom.”

“So what does the great Dr. Chavez prescribe?” Her voice was laced with sarcasm.   


“Chocolate and _Masturbation_.”

  
“So you’re basically telling me to go fuck Myself?"

  
America smirked.


	7. People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation) (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Play their game, be the average teenagers they expect you to be. Be the teenagers you probably were before you ended up in here. Then when they they think we've giving in, we blast down the door and storm their castle. We are getting out of here and we're leaving behind rubble."

**(PART 2) Day 5 after orientation.**  
  
  
There should be a magical place where your Ex’s go so you never have to do that awkward bump into each other with _small talk_ or worse burst into an argument spontaneously. It wouldn’t be a bad place; actually it would be a great place where her ex can roam free and far away from her. That sentiment being, yeah Kate and Eli used to date.

They both lived in New York City and met at her sister’s wedding. Eli was part timing as a waiter with a friend of his grandmother’s and he sucked at it. He had the worse fake smile and didn’t know how to bare with people being rude and insensitive, which he should have expected considering there was not a guest at that wedding who wasn’t worth at least five million dollars. As we all know, rich people are dicks. He got in a spirited argument with some slimy hotel heir; Kate was relieved because the jerk was getting handsy with her. She was three seconds away from stepping on his toes and kneeing him in the groin.  
  
Kate had to bite her lip not to laugh and pulled Eli aside before he did something he would regret. “Oh my god, you just called Hunter Davies an asshat!” She started to eat the shrimp puffs Hunter called “stale” off Eli’s tray. They were fantastic.  
  
“Is he a big deal? I really don’t want Lisa’s catering company to be blacklisted.” He looked really disappointed in himself and was most likely mentally reprimanding himself at the moment. Selflessness was so hot, and rarity with guys now a days.  
  
Kate reassured him while her mouth was full of shrimp puffs. “Hey, I’ll vouch for you okay? I doubt he’ll even remember what you said once he gets wasted.”  
  
Eli smiled at her, a genuine smile this time. He rested down the tray and reached for her hand. “Eli Bradley, part time waiter and revolutionary.”  
  
She washed the scrimp puffs down with a glass of champagne before shaking his hand. “Kate Bishop, yes of the new York bishops. I’m a spoiled brat now but I aspire to be a philanthropist like my mom.”    
  
“You don’t seem like a spoiled brat.”  
  
“You’ve never seen me clothes shopping.”  
  
Along with smiles and jokes, the two exchanged numbers.  
  
  


  
  
Now she was standing in the doorway of Eli’s dorm room. From the looks of it the boys had gotten closer than the girls ever could. Teddy and Billy were reading comics and Eli and Loki were playing chess. Eli was supposed to meet her in the library to discuss The Plan but he didn’t show up, this is exactly why she put him off till the last minute. After all the trouble she went to pass a note to him in class and it written in their special code in case they got caught, Asshole.  
  
“Eli can we talk?” she walked in without permission and hovered over the boy. “Can we talk in the library please?”  
  
The boy scratched his shaven brown head, pretending to think of the next move. Loki stayed quiet but remained observant, probably putting two and two together, figuring out they knew each other. Billy and Teddy on the other hand had the manners to pretend they weren’t listening in.  
  
“Eli stop being childish, you want to punish me for breaking up with you don’t do it here. Not here not now, okay.” She stomped down her foot in anger.

Bradley jumped off the bed in a haste, knocking over the chessboard accidentally. He got in the girl’s face and stared her down. The chess pieces fell to the floor and Loki could be seen smirking while picking them up. Teddy and Billy got up to leave but Eli blocked their way out. “You guys don’t have to leave, she is leaving _now._ ”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere till you talk to me.” Kate pleaded with the boy not only with her words but her eyes. “I’m really scared. I don’t know what to do here.”  
  
“Talk to you? I’m not even mad about the break up, ending the relationship was your right.” His expression softened, from that of anger to that of disappointment and hurt. “But you didn’t have to ignore me, pretend like we weren’t ever friends.”

Tears started to stream down Kate cheeks, she hurriedly wiped them away. “It wasn’t anything you did Eli, something happen to me.” She reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I changed.”

Eli removed her hand for his shoulder but kept it in his hand. “Then tell me what happened.”

“No.” Kate didn’t know what else to say. She couldn’t tell him, she couldn’t tell anyone right now. “Understand that---  
  
“Get out.”  
  
  
  


Inside Emma Frost’s office there was surveillance equipment hidden behind her book shelves. From her “lair” she could observe the entire school, for the past few days’ watching the new entrants was her new hobby. Her lips formed a thin line and her eyes narrowed whenever Kate came on screen, she did not know whether it was from hatred or admiration. “Look at her gallivanting all over the school trying to recruit rebels, pathetic. She reminds me of you Barton.”

The other teachers hated Frost as much as the students did, there was so much manipulation or forced self sacrifice one could take before they bit back. But Clint Barton was not stupid, Emma Frost was the pride and joy of their headmaster. If he ever stepped out of line with her he would not make it through the day. “Really? She reminds of more of Selina, than myself. Dark hair, determined, a social butterfly and practically oozing leadership skills.”  
  
The very mention of her ‘sister’ made Frost’s skin crawl. She shot Barton a glare that he pretends he did not notice and continued sipping from his coffee mug. “Well anything she won’t get far, our little _spy_ will give us word of any plan the Bishop girl might think of.”  
  
Monet was positioned at the back filing her nails, “Jubilee can only do so much Emma.”  
  
Emma smirked and tapped the tv screen where the boy’s open door allowed her to see Eli’s argument with Kate. “You have no idea what we are capable of when we put our minds to it.”  
  
Clint looked back and gave Monet a knowing look. “Plus it does help to have two spies.”  
  
Monet scrunched up her face and raised her eye brow. She hated being out of the loop. “Who is the other spy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a while but Teddy got used to his new roommates, but they were alright. They were nothing like his classmates said new entrants were like. None of them tried to off themselves or him during their first week here. If anything they are becoming well adjusted. Its best to learn to be complacent fast than have it beaten into you.  
  
The blond had to admit that his favorite new roommate was Billy, because Eli was a loner and Loki was just an asshole. Billy also liked comics, science fiction movies and general nerd culture, so that was a major plus. Eli said he only watches movies with black leads (apart of some political statement, Teddy admired his stance but that didn’t leave a lot for them to talk about). Loki on the other hand other only watched foreign films, medieval fantasy and bizarre porn.

Altman was not closeted per say but he didn’t go around with an “I’m gay.” Sign hung around his neck either. Because that would be silly and he doubt he would be able to keep his friends on the football team if he did. Greg would be livid, Teddy was his best friend for three years and vice captain of the football team. So he wasnt stoked about admiting he was into guys. With Billy he didn’t have to worry about that, Billy was gay too and even if he wasn’t he was nothing like Greg. He was great like that.  
  
“They don’t allow cell phones but they allow comics.” Billy excitedly searched through Teddy’s pile of comics. “Isn’t V for vendetta going to incite a rebellion?”  
  
Teddy chuckled and snatched the comic out of Billy’s hand. “This place isn’t that bad guys, they even give an allowance to those who maintain good grades or let us do chores so we can afford stuff from the school store.”  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. “You’re right, they are the best kidnappers ever.” Sarcasm laced his words. “You know what would be perfect? If they let us talk to our parents!”  
  
Teddy went quiet for a while. “Yeah you’re right, this place is shitty. I don’t have family on the outside so it doesn’t bother me as much.”  
  
It was Billy’s turn to be quiet. He didn’t know what to say. At least he had his parents to worry about him, they were probably contacting the authorities at this very moment. Or that was his hope, his mother would be hysterical if he didnt call within a week.   
  
“Will you two shut up with all that foreplay, Eli is giving the details of his passionate forbidden romance with Kate.” Loki shouted across the room.  
  
Eli looked frustrated and just sad, “It wasn’t a ‘passionate forbidden’ romance.”

“I beg to differ, a high society girl dating a lower class black boy, _scandal_. You are one unwanted pregnancy way from a soap opera or lifetime special.” Loki got closer to Eli than necessary. “I bet her dad was pissed.”  
  
Bradley rolled his eyes fell back into his bed. “Kate’s mom is Chinese, I doubt her dad is racist and I never got to meet him. We spent most of the time with my family, less drama that way.”  
  
“Yeah her crying her eyes out and pleading to see you is much less dramatic.”  
  
“That has nothing to do with us dating, she’s trying to get me to help her with her escape plan.” The room went quieter than usual when he said that. “I know she tried to get you and Kaplan to help her too.”  
  
“Billy don’t do anything stupid, No one has ever escaped here.” Teddy looked at his friend with the sternest expression. “They will take you like they did Cassie.”  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this.” Eli murmured. “They could have cameras in here.”  
  
Teddy groaned in frustration. “They don’t have cameras in here, the bathrooms or the locker rooms or anywhere _we get naked_.”  
  
“How do we know that? How do we know they aren’t watching us every minute of the day.” Loki declared pointing at Teddy. “You seem to defend these people a lot; maybe you’re in on it.”  
  
Billy and Eli looked at Teddy suspiciously, it would make sense he’s the snitch, sent to keep an eye on them. He’s been here for a few years, maybe they broke him already. Teddy flipped Loki off. “Fuck you.”  
  
Billy reached out and touched Teddy’s arm, nothing big just a hold on his bicep. “If you’re not with them help us. Help us get out of here.”  
  
The gentle giant smiled at Billy, he knew the plan wouldn’t work but if Billy was going to do something stupid the least he could do was be there to minimize the damage. “Fine, what’s bishop’s plan?”


	8. THE PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning session that lead to "model student" back track if you forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this whole story needs grammar editing so forgive me, until i find time)

**Day 7**  
  
Spy movies make stealing high tech equipment and chemicals look easier than it is. None of the teachers are sloppy, all of the guards stay awake and alert and it is really hard to find what you want because the chemicals don't just have their names on them. They have numbers on them representing concentration and level of saturation. Chemistry was never Kate's thing but luckily Billy, Eli and Loki were experts. _Well not exactly experts per se_ , Eli knew a drug dealer (he doesn’t like to talk about it, says it sends the wrong message) and Loki once built a working bomb (something about wanting to build a robot servant) and single handedly bankrupted a pharmaceutical company running an illegal drug ring. So it was only Billy who was actually good at chemistry, and Kate loved him for it.

Though this place was a fortress with competent soldiers, there was an exploitable weakness, If you wanted to build a nuclear bomb just say "I'm building it for the science fair" and they will deliver the plutonium to your bedroom door. They take education really seriously and anything that seems “educational” will be supported. There is a catch though, you are going to have to be supervised by a teacher.  
  
The gang was blessed to be supervised by Clint Barton who hated the authority here and spent most of the time casually flipping them off. The guy came to class in pajamas and bed slippers for the most part, and was a caffeine addict. If Kate told him her plan she doubted he would have objected, he would have maybe asked her to punch Frost in her tits for him.  But it was much too early on in the mission to make dangerous judgments like that. Maybe just maybe his whole ‘fuck the police’ attitude was a ruse to gain the trust of other escapees.

“Are we done yet Bill Nye the Science Guy?” Kate poked Billy in the back with her pen.  
  
The boy just groaned, he had had enough of Kate bothering every seven minutes to ask if he was finished with their ‘perfume’.  “Ha. Ha. Ha. I’m not even insulted that guy was my hero.”  
  
“Mine too! I watched all the reruns on Saturdays.” Eli leaned over and fist bumped Billy from his side of the table. “My grandma prayed it would make me want to be a doctor.”  
  
Billy chuckled for a bit. “Me too, both my parents are doctors and are going to be so pissed when I become a writer.”  
  
Loki openly sneered at the two boys bonding; maybe it was jealousy or just because he tired of spending all his free time trying to perfect this ‘perfume’.  “Can we stop pretending we’re friends? Can we stop acting like this is anything but necessity.”  
  
America raised her hand to symbolize “hallelujah” to agree with Loki, it hurt her soul to give that asshole the time of day but he was right. There was no need to form attachments or friends. Her mission here was to get in, find a weakness, exploit it and use it to save the lives of the students trapped here. It wasn't to start a social club.   
  
Rolling her eyes Kate threw a crumpled up piece of paper at the other girl. She was so tired of this girl’s bullshit. All she does is sulk around the school yard, work out and listen to that damn ipod. They were going to get nowhere if she didn’t try to trust someone within their little group.  
  
Chavez glared at her and was about to return the piece of paper up side her head but Clint intervene. “Hey don’t get this place dirty, that will just give Frosty tits more reason to bitch and moan.” First time he has spoken during one of these sessions, he’s usually sleeping.

“Why don’t you quit?” Eli shouted across the room. “There is nothing I hate more than teachers who bitch about their work, don’t like it quit!”  
  
Looking around at the group of curious students Barton laughed. It was a short quiet laugh but still a laugh. He sat up in the seat he was slouching in and peer over at his students. “I’ll quit when you call home and ask mommy and daddy to come pick you up.” The statement was a bit harsh and you can really see how it depressed Billy and Eli, who stopped working all together to think to themselves. The two were the only ones who came from big loving families its understood why they took it the hardest.   
  
Cynicism was an obvious coping method, maybe the rumors were right, maybe _just maybe_ the teachers were kidnapped like they were. But if that were to be true what chance do they have to escape? If skilled engineers, skilled chemists, skilled fighters and strategists can’t escape this place then what chances do a bunch of kids have? It makes you want to give up and give in to the whole fucked up system here so for now that theory will be ignored. Just to keep their confidence from withering they will have to pretend that all the teachers are in on this.   
  
  


 

 

 **Day 9 (lunch time)**  
  
“Come on, he deserves it.” Loki was pestering Eli to pick someone out of the cafeteria to punch. Yeah they were looking for a stranger to get in a fight with. “He is big enough, He can take a punch but not someone who can kick your ass,”  
  
Eli slumped down in his chair. “I can’t just attack someone, like a lot of these kids are creepy but they are victims too.” He was having a really hard time with this; his grandma would be so disappointed if she knew he was deciding which random person to knock out. He missed how she’d chide him when he came home from school after a fight. if he ever got out of here the first thing he is going to do is hug her. yeah, that sounds nice.   
  
Teddy patted Eli on the back. He’s spent a lot of time tip toeing on the line of kid just trying to survive and a bully. When he came here he was tiny pipsqueak and the only way he could make it through the day was being an errand boy to Greg. After some years of much needed exercise and getting body slam by puberty, he blossomed into the giant he is today. “How about we fight Loki, I mean if anyone here needs an ass-kicking it would be him.”  
  
Smirking, Eli looked over at Loki who glared back at them. The little shit stuck his tongue out at the two for their cheeky thought. This was the first time anyone noticed his tongue was pierced. He had a green emerald stud in it. What a tramp. “I’m a lover _NOT_ a fighter. Even a fake fight with me would not be the all out brawl we need to distract the guards.”  
  
“Since you are not a fighter, are you done with your part of our ‘science project.’ ”  
  
Loki’s smile spread wide and sinister. “Oh spreading rumors about people I can barely tolerate was a joy.” He imitated a stroking a cat and laughing low but evilly.  “Eli is the controlling abusive boyfriend who will kick anyone’s ass who even talks to Kate, Teddy the closeted jock can’t stand anyone picking on his new secret boyfriend and Kate is a rich bitch who hates rooming with that freak Chavez.”

Eli would be insulted that his reputation in this school was in the mud, if he planned to stay here that is. He promised himself five months wouldn’t pass and he had not made his getaway, If he was here for a year he’d burn this place to ground. There was something sinister happening, its hidden and needs to come to the light. “That kid Tommy, anyone noticed he looks exactly like Billy? Like not just a look a like but in an evil clone sense. Do you think they are planning to clone us here?”  
  
The other two boys looked over at Tommy who was shameless hitting on Kate, He’d look over at Eli every few minutes to smirk. What an asshole, Eli shouldn’t feel guilty about kicking this guy’s ass. His platinum blond hair was the only thing physically separating him from Billy but Teddy was disgusted by him all the same. “He’s been here way before I was and Billy just showed up. The school probably just found out about their look alike situation the same time we did.”  
  
“Yeah, _he who sees triangles in everything_.” Loki rolled his eyes at Eli’s theory. “It’s more believable that Mr. Kaplan got some explaining to do.”  
  
“You think he cheated on Billy’s mom and Tommy happened?” Teddy muttered. From what Billy has told him of his parents, his meek dad didn’t seem like the type to cheat and have it result in an illegitimate child.  
  
“Maybe just maybe Mrs. Kaplan got pregnant with twins and some hospital sort of mix up and Tommy ended up living with deranged hillbillies and Billy ended up in the lap of upper middle class suburbia.” Eli talked animatedly with his hands, you had to give the boy his props, when it comes to conspiracy theories he examined all areas of possibility.  
  
“Oh that would make for a good episode of days of our lives.” Loki said humoring Eli’s rant.  
  
Teddy leaned over the lunchroom table to stare at Loki.  “Hey, what’s your family like? I bet it’s a mix of The Tudors and The royals.”  
  
“Much more fucked up than that Theodore, about the same family dynamic as _game of thrones_.”  
  
That sounded sad. But it at least explained why Loki was the way he was.  
  
" Eww, gross are you Joffrey?."   
  
" Ugh you fucking imbicile."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Day 9 (late night)**

“Is that all you got princess?” America goaded Kate on, trying to get her to take this seriously and give her all she had. Maybe she was distracted thinking about this 'master plan' she been trying to sell everybody. “All those fancy judo classes and you’re this useless in a real fight.”  
  
Kate attempted to Kick America again, her frustration was getting the best of her and it showed. America grabbed her foot and used it to trip her and slamming her on the ground. She kept smirking every time Bishop ended up on her behind or _under her_. “Don’t let your fancy moves get to your head, a real fight is much different from sparring in a controlled setting.”  
  
Pinning the smaller girl to the ground, America maintained the upper hand for a while. The only thing left for Kate to do was quip her to death. “Oh where did you learn to fight, the mean streets of the Bronx?”

Being well travelled hadn’t done a thing to mask her accent, even her attitude screamed Bronx born babe. It didn’t help the whole mysterious vibe she is going for if everyone knew what her childhood from just her voice. She had Kate’s arms pinned above her head. They were both sweating so America didn’t feel embarrassed if she smelled.  “Nah, ever watched Girl fight?”  
  
“Yeah, that boxing movie with Michelle Rodriguez” It seemed Kate had long given up on trying to escape, actually she was perfectly fine pinned under her new friend. She could really get used to Chavez being so close to her. “I knew you’d be a fan.”  
  
“Well I used to get picked on a lot, this girl named Marisol Ruiz.” America leaned off of Kate and put her hand out to her. “I could kick Marisol’s prissy ass but she had her brother fight her battles.”  
  
Kate took her hand and pulled herself up off the bathroom floor. Yeah, gross but it had to be done. The bathroom is one of the few places without a camera, it made her feel much better that this place was always clean. You never see janitors or any form of cleanup crew but if you made a mess (outside your dorm room of course) and left it alone for just a minute it would disappear. “So Marisol made her brothers beat you up, that’s fucked up.”  
  
“No her brothers just said they were going to beat me up, chased after me so I ran. Because even though I knew I was a good fighter, there is always that feeling that I might not be good enough to defeat a _boy_.” This is the most America has said since their introduction, her words were kind of precious (in a rare way) so Kate held on to every one of them. Her eyes gleamed a bit when she talked and she often stopped to smile through the panting. “After watching the movie, I knew I could kickass, _anyone’s_ ass.”   
  
Actually applauding her, Kate advanced slowly. “That doesn’t tell me where you learned how to fight? Just your origin story _Captain America_.”

America rolled her eyes. “You didn’t let me finish.” She walked over to meet her. Her stride was confident and downright cocky. “I beat the shit out any body in my school that had a problem with me having two moms. It was great training for the rest of my life.” She made mock punches at Kate, who rolled her eyes in return.   
  
The two moms part didn’t faze Kate at all, it somewhat made her hopeful America wasn’t against being with women. Did she mention being this close to her felt so good? Kate smirked, fingers moving the sweaty hair out of America’s face. “So loving that movie had nothing to do with Michelle Rodriguez being so damn hot?” 

“Well, that helped but the feminist stuff too.” Was she blushing? America’s cheeks lit up as she avoided talking about her possible years long crush on Michelle Rodriguez. It should be noted that this crush can be exploited later, maybe during another fight or just maybe _in bed_. Ha, like that would happen.  
  
“I learnt this move from a movie too.”  
  
“What mov--  
  
Like that, America was flipped on the ground hard. Her back ached but her pride sustained the most damage. “Nah, I lied, learned that at my _fancy judo classes_.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  **Day 10**

  
It seemed like it was going to be another afternoon inside the lab room waiting for Billy to make headway with this damn project, the fumes were getting to Eli’s head and he may be falling for Kate again. That was bad, that was very bad. The colorful chemicals and potions were most likely making him see their old relationship for more than what it really was, a mess. 

The perfume they were making was obviously not an actual perfume, it was an explosive substance used during demolitions, and they were planning to throw a few bottles of this at the schools wall. Some of it was actual perfume though, incase their experiment was tested by the teachers beforehand so it seemed harmless.

It was near completion, it was hard to test it safely and there was only a few times an explosion can go off during a project before the teachers realize you are definitely not making a signature fragrance. Cameras were all over the classes and halls so much effort was taken to protect the view of Billy while he worked. They all surrounded him, talking and arguing loudly whenever they needed to draw attention away from what Billy was working on.

This tactic was also beneficial for the ruse that they were going to put on, they needed something big enough to draw the attention of the administration and students. What was more interesting and juicy than a school fight surrounded by drama? The answer is nothing. Everyone played their roles very well, it raises the question, if they were in a normal high school would this be how they really acted?  
  
The Bell rang on time as usual. But this bell didnt just signal the ending of class, it also signaled the begining of the most sucessful rebellion in Children's Crusade Prep History.  
  
"Yes it works!" No one showed sign of congratulating one another. One would expect them to be jumping around and high fiving each other considering how much time they spent trapped together. But no one moved from their seats, except for Billy and Teddy who gave each other an awkward hug, pulling apart quickly when they realized what they were doing. Eli wondered if it would be awkward to hug Kate, it wouldn’t be a romantic hug, just a friendly one to say ‘I’m proud of you, you’re a great leader.’ “So, how are going to sell this thing as a ‘science project’, worth the lab time and equipment?”  
  
 Eli turned to Kate for the answers, just like everyone else did. It was becoming a reoccurring theme, whenever they needed a problem solved they would turn to her. She didn’t shy away from taking charge or complain, it just came natural for her. “Advice us oh wise leader!”  
  
Bishop ignored Eli, she knew he was complimenting her in his own way. Eli wasn’t the type to be envious of attention, and but he didn’t seem to be over as their relationship as she was. She walked passed everyone and sat at the teacher’s desk Mr. Barton was supposed to be at but he ran to the bathroom. All that coffee is never good for the digestive system or maybe it was something Kate slipped in the coffee, _who knows_.  
  
She cleared her throat, imitated Miss Frost’s voice and jokingly said “Soon we’ll unveil our project, our pheromone enhanced “love” perfumes will be _the bomb_ at the science. We’ve tried very hard to work together, there was _fighting_ but through hard work we _brought down the Barriers_ that kept us apart and worked towards a better future—“  
  
“Oh will you shut up?” America got up from her seat, walked out the lab room and marched down the hall indignantly. “Now that this stupid group project is done I never want to work with this self centre snobby bitch again!” There was a strange way in how loud she said it, ugh Kate needs to give her some acting lessons. Subtlety was something this girl had to learn. It worked though, there had began to gather a crowd outside the lab room. Kids exiting their classes all waited around for whatever was brewing to be unleashed.  
  
Loki was among the crowd whispering and laughing with a group of cheerleaders, if high school stereotypes were true then those ladies were the height of gossip in this place. The kid was right in his element, looking like a devious little pixie spreading lies. “Look at Teddy and Billy blushing, they are totally secretly dating. What would Greg think?”  
  
The masses were eating up the drama Loki was spreading and the snitches the teachers have implanted in every dorm room group were probably relaying the info to the teachers as we speak. Kate made an effort of looking richer and more stuck up than she normally seemed, her hair and makeup were more on point than usual. Flipping her hair in the direction America marched off into, she stated “Like anyone cares about Chavez, she’s so irrelevant.”  
  
As she strutted out of the room to have everyone’s eyes on her, they were all whispering and not even trying to hide it. “I heard she had sex with Tommy Sheppard,”  
  
“Didn’t she just get here? What a shank!”  
  
“Also Eli her Ex, is super pissed about it and is planning to kick Tommy’s butt.”  
  
“Tommy has been to juvie, he’s going to win!”  
  
“But Eli is black Melissa, all black dudes can fight good. It’s in their blood or something.”  
  
“Yeah duh Melissa.” Eli pushed the yapping girls out of the way, using Melissa’s racist friend’s comment to his benefit. He tried to look as mean and aggressive as possible. Every step he took was going to ooze bravado. He caught up the Kate and slipped his arms around her in a possessive manner. “Where you going princess?”  
  
“Any where you arent!” She pushed him off as hard as she could make it seem without hurting him. As she did so she could hear the level of whisper rising. Is this what it was like being a celebrity, because this is just fun. Any little thing they did the public would make a big deal of it. Dance puppets dance! She thought.  
  
  
  


  
  
**Day 10 (late that night)**  
  
“Look at me Kaplan.” Kate pushed Billy into the girl’s bathroom before anyone could see. He was anxious and terrified about getting caught. “You are the only here I trust.”  
  
At that Billy’s eyes opened wide, he was in complete shock. There were many more qualified people in here for her to put her trust in. There had to be someone braver, faster, stronger for her to depend on. “Why.”  
  
Kate smiled and gripped both of his shoulders with her hands, trying to physically put confidence into the boy. “You are the only _truly_ good person among us." Things were not as Kate made them to seem, they were much more complicated and much more,  _long term_. " Tell no one, _not even teddy_."  
  
"what is it?" Billy asked curiously, before he made the promise.  
  
  
  " _ **We are not escaping** _ "

 


	9. 'PBS kids' didn't leave a child behind, so neither will we! (no child left behind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention isnt what the breakfast club made it out to be.
> 
> [ This occurred after they were taken to detention, after the events of the Model Student chapter]

She laughed at them. She laughed at them for three minutes with little breaks in between. For the first time they could see lines on her pale chiseled cheeks. The white blonde hair was in the tightest bun they had ever seen, not a hair strand was out of place. Her eye brows her sharp and narrow, giving her eyes the appearance of blue snake like slits. America wanted to personally punch that smirk off her face.  
  
She would have gotten the chance to break Frost’s teeth if St. Croix hadn’t pinned her hands behind her back. That woman was ridiculously strong, if the teachers were being forcibly held here like they say then she would have no problem over powering all the guards and escaping. The older woman pushed dragged Chavez to the library and threw her in. “ ** _Diabla,_** ” America muttered under her breath.  
  
It wasn’t long before Mr. Barton carried Kate in kicking and struggling. Her hands were tied behind her back with some sort of zip tie. He rested her down in a chair and pointed towards the teacher’s desk where Miss Frost sat. “This was a bad idea kiddo, I’m sorry,” Barton commented. Whatever trust Kate had in Barton had dissipated when he took her in.  
  
“The fool is right Katherine, this was a horrible idea.” She hopped off the desk and strutted over to where Kate was seat. “Your leash will be tightened. Your every moved will be watched and _you_ will be broken.”  
  
The closer she got the more America noticed, the smell of her perfume, the icy diamond rings she wore and a single pen in her breast pocket. Kate wasn’t a silent observer like America, she was a doer. “Fuck off, you old hag.” With that bishop spat in her face. The latina was in love.  
  
The aforementioned old hag raised her hand, smacking Kate across her face. The girl didn’t falter or whimper; she smirked in authority’s face and spat at her again. The three hard diamond rings left bruising marks on Kate’s face. This time there was blood in her spit that stained the teacher’s pristine white button blouse.  
  
Emma was going to smack Kate again but the rest of students came walking in willingly with Mr. Howlett behind them. The muscle bound, short hairy man was not to be trifled with, so she doubt the boys put up much of a fight. Teddy, Eli, Tommy and Greg all marched in a straight line, taking a good look at their defeated faces brought a smile to her cold heart. “Do you think you are smart, huh Bishop?”   
  
Kate refrain from looking directly at her, first she looked over at the ground then over to Chavez who seem to be apologizing with her eyes. Seeing her distracted Emma guide her eyes toback to meet hers. Kate shook her chin free from the witch’s cold palm. “Want to know how I knew about your little planned diversion?” Emma said it so slick. 

This was not how it was suppose to be, they were supposed to be caught but not before the bomb was set off, Billy and Loki should have set off the bombs long ago. What happened to them, she wouldn’t have hurt them, would she? She wouldn’t have killed them. No, this was not how it was suppose to end. Kate’s head lifted, her eyes were filling with tears “Wher--”  
  
“Is this my cue? I really don’t want to miss it.” Loki walked out; He was in a green and black dress. His mid length hair had been enhanced with extensions and the heels he wore looked like it belong in a catalog on Naomi Campbell’s feet. “Like the new look, all it cost was a bit of info.”  
  
America jumped to her feet and ran towards him in a rage but was held back by St. Croix. She struggled and growled like a wild tiger ready to sink her fangs into Loki’s neck, puncturing his arteries and only pulling away when he had bled to death. “You gave us up for new fucking clothes! You little bitch!”  
  
“Oh Chavez, you were always my least favorite pawn.” He playfully pouted his decorated lips. “No, I gave you guys up for my own penthouse across campus, enough blow to kill a herd of wildebeests _and new fucking clothes_.”  
  
Emma chuckeded. She motioned for Loki to come over to her. “Look how generous we can be Katherine?” When Loki made it over to her she patted his back. “All you have to do is be a model student, what do you say?” 

Kate hung down her head. She murmured something under her breath, Frost walked over to her and lowered her head enough for Kate to whimper in her ear. Kate leaned in and bit her ear, holding on to it and shouting through tightly clenched teeth. “Fuck you! You saggy tit, fake english accent having white bitch!”  
  
Emma pulled away holding her bleeding ear, she pulled the pen out of her breast pocket and shove it into Kate’s thigh. It was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin. No, it was as though someone had attached a live wire to each of her nerves, and her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsed through her. She screamed out loud to prevent herself from biting off her own tongue and bleeding to death. “Uh—AHHHHHHH.”  
  
The other teachers looked away in what appears to be shame, even several guards standing by didn’t want to see what Frost was about to do next. Eli and Teddy could hardly look at the scene, the two boys wanted to shout out and help her but they knew Kate would be upset if they did anything against the plan. Howlett made a call for Nurse Harley to come and attend to a few possible patients. He used a walkie talkie, but he received no response. That was strange, that nut was always willing and ready to 'care for' a new victim. something had gone wrong.  
  
“Kate!” America fought her way out of Monet’s grip, she kicked her in the stomach and ran over to Kate. After pushing through the aftershocks she slowly regain control over her limbs. Kate’s breath was shallow and her heart beat can be heard from a mile away. “Why are you doing this, you already won?” Chavez pleaded for her to leave Kate alone, this had gone too far she was going to kill her.  
  
While hold her bleeding ear Emma hissed through her teeth. “No one leaves here until she admits defeat!” her face once pale was now turning bright red. Her breathing was rapid and erratic. Her once perfectly tight bun was unraveling. She was coming on done.

Kate lifted her head up regaining as much composure as she could. Her smirk was wide and dangerous. “One question Emma?”

Emma stepped back unconsciously. Something was wrong. Someone one was missing. “Where is Billy?”

 

 

Stone walls surrounded the cell, the air cold and dry. Cassie had no idea how long she had been there, maybe months or a year. Time had started to blend together and go unnoticed. Day by day she was losing the will to move, before she was shouting and protesting to be released but now just hoped she didn’t die here.  
  
When she was taken Harley and her goons strapped her to a hospital bed and started to inject with her all sorts of medication. She kept calling it her “vitamins.” Saying if Cassie behaved and took them she will grow big and strong. All it did was make Cassie weaker and weaker. Soon all she did was sleep and day dream. The dreams felt real, like they had happen or were going to happen.  
  


**CASSIE'S  DREAM ******************* “This one’s a dud frosty! She’s been here for weeks and she hardly changed.” Teachers would come to check on Cassie or “progress” as they would call her. The most frequent visitor was Emma Frost.  “Should I throw it out.”

  
“No, Harley. Just because another one of them as failed doesn’t mean we can’t use them to help educate the others. They will know what happens when they disobey me.”  Cassie could hardly keep her eyes open to get a look at Emma, she only heard her voice and felt the chill when she entered the room.  
  
“I was sure this one was a winner, I am tired of whammies Frosty,” The nurse was serious for the first time since she took the young girl. She isn’t actually a nurse, she is a doctor. Since her doctorate was clearly posted on the wall, maybe calling herself “nurse” Harley was a way to justify wearing a cheap erotic nurse costume. “Maybe the old man is losing his touch.”  
  
in a flash Emma had her hands around Nurse Harley’s neck choking her.  The younger blonde’s face turned blue, as she struggled to get out of Frost’s grip. Her well manicured finger nails were seconds’ way from piercing her throat. Emma leaned in and growled in Harley’s ears. “If you ever again say that about _my love_ , i _will_ kill you.”  
  
***************END**  


  
  
Cassie did not remember what happened after Emma threatened Harley, she must of have blacked out again. She has been doing that a lot. This was inhumane but she was always fed and bathed and had her clothes changed. A few times Harley even painted her nails and played music. But nothing nice they did would ever make up for this. this was indeed the second worse thing that ever happen to her, the first being the death of her father.

Her only comfort through this world wind of going insane was Zatanna, it was a girl Cassie made up. Well a girl’s voice that she made up. She would always hear Zatanna but never see her. Her voice was melodic and calming, she would always will Cassandra to eat or exercise when she needed to. She would even sing for her, all songs that Cassie already knew somehow. “Oh, I’m going insane.”

“You are not going crazy, you’re becoming ethereal.” Zee chimed in, her voice immediately calming Cassie down.  “You are becoming the answer to every question that is, was and will be asked.”

“Why can’t you speak normally?” Cassie found the strength to lie on her bed with her eyes facing the ceiling. “Why can’t you tell me what they are doing to me?”  
  
Her beautiful laughing echoed the cell Cassie was in, it always lead her to believe Zee was in the small room with her but she never was. It always same back to the fact she was dreaming or hallucinating. “I wish I could tell you everything, what you are going to be or what good you are going to do but it will ruin the process. You must do this with blind eyes.”

“They say I am a ‘dud’, whatever they were doing does not work.”  
  
“Oh Cassie, you are not a dud. None of you are, they have barely scratched the surface of what you are.”  
  
“What am i?”  
  
“The more appropriate question is, what are we? Only together can we be anything. ”Zee's, voice was fading. This is the first time she has left without warning Cassie.  
  
“What are we? Tell me!”  Suddenly strength filled Cassie’s body, she sprung from her bed and started looking for where the voice came from.  “Zatanna don’t go, tell me. I am so  
afraid.”  
  
She beat against the stone walls of her room, “Zee, please, give me something to hold on to.” Lang pressed her face into the wall, tears slide down her cheek. She whispered “ _Please._ ”  There was silence. She was left alone again with her mind until Zatanna’s voice reappeared, which could be weeks from now.  There was only so much isolation someone could handle before they went mad.  
  
  
**We are becoming ethereal. We are becoming the answer. We are becoming celest---**  
  
  
“Cassie? Is that you?” The first thing that came to Cassie’s mind was Zatanna but this voice was no where near as melodic and sorrowful. And to be clearer it was a male’s voice.  
  
“Who is it? What do you want?” The blonde was in a state of anxiousness and fear. Whenever someone came for her it was never a good thing. They wanted to dope her up again,  make her unable to maintain consciousness.  
  
 “Its Billy! Remember Billy from orientation.”  She pressed her face to the crack of the door, she saw a dark haired, lanky boy in a red hoodie. Any memory she made while in this school remained clear but she was forgetting everything else. There were only hazy memories of her mother and father arguing. Billy from orientation was a nice kid who offered her gum and made references to old tv shows. “I’ve come to rescue you!”  
  
“How, Nurse Harley has the key for the lock on the door?”  
  
“Nurse Harley is unconscious, I knocked her out with a little sleeping gas I created.” You can hear the confidence in his voice. You can feel his pride.   
  
Was there a way to develop Stockholm syndrome for the place you stayed instead of your captor? Every time she tried to move her body there was voice in the back of her head saying it was a bad idea? That grave consequences will await her if she fled. “How do I know this isn’t a dream, I’ve had so many of running away from here.”  
  
“I can promise you this isn’t a dream, though I can’t guarantee we’ll escape safely.” The sound of keys clinging against locks can be heard. The girl stood back a bit for the door to open. Light shun in and it hurt her eyes, it took a full 30 seconds of blinking for her eyes to adjust. Her head felt light and her body was heavier than ever. As her foot stepped out the cell she fell into Billy’s arms, the boy made awkward grabs at her body to keep her steady. She made futile attempts to stand but her legs felt like lifeless noodles. _“What’s wrong with my body, I was walking fine before. Oh god Billy why can’t walk.”_ This could be temporary or permanent but right now time wasn’t on their side, they didn’t have time to think about that. The sleeping gas was going to wear off in minutes and neither of them had the strength to fight off Nurse Harley and her two goons.

Draping the taller girl’s arm around his neck, Billy managed to move her body by carrying all of her weight on his side. It was a slow pace but if they prayed maybe they could get out before Nurse Harley awoke or Emma and her guards noticed Billy isn’t there. He looked down at Cassie who was fast asleep, or passed out, he did not know the difference. She seemed at peace with the world, personally that scared him, that was the exact same expression his grandmother made before she passed.  They were walking down a dim tunnel towards a bright light source.   
  
“We are almost there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
**CASSIE'S DREAM **********"** Is she dead? She can't be dead!"  Dick cradles Megan's lifeless body in his hands, she was not breathing and he knew in his heart what that meant but he could not accept it. There was only so much suffering a person could take before they broke. They had endured a lot but death was the one thing they should have been protected from.   
  
" What do you mean she's dead, we can't die." Tears slid down artemis' cheeks, she felt to the ground in distress, her body felt so heavy with grief. "She promised we were free from death." There was a burning feeling in her throat and the pit of her stomach. it was a familar burning, it hurt too much to think back to when she felt like this.   
  
" Zatanna promised we couldn't die! I didn't die from being shot, I just disappeared for a while." Wally shouted out, while his hands were gripping his hair tightly. he wanted to rip every strand out of his head. This was not possible, why Megan of all people. she didnt deserve this. So much of us monsters need to die but not her, she was an innocent.  
  
Artemis dug her fingers into the dirt, the very ground under the school disgusted her." Zatanna is a liar! They are all liars." She is angry, her judgment is blinded. She didnt know what she was saying, Zatanna was one of us, she would never lie to us, wally thought.   
  
Wally pulled DIck away from Megan's still warm corpse. Though they wanted to mourn and give her a proper burial they did not have the time. They never have the time for such human customs anymore. "What do you want to do."   
  
" I want to kill them all."  ***************END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****** These represent Cassie's dream*****


	10. Control

 

 **Cassie's Dream ****“** Look at me Kaplan.” Kate pushed Billy into the girl’s bathroom before anyone could see. He was anxious and terrified about getting caught. He hasn’t been in a girl’s bathroom since Devin Carmichael pushed him in, in the fourth grade.  “You are the only person here that I can trust.”  
  
At that Billy’s eyes opened wide, he was in complete shock. There were many more qualified people in here for her to put her trust in. There had to be someone braver, faster, stronger for her to depend on. He was so glad he remembered something from chemistry or he would have added little to nothing to this plan. “Why.”  
  
Kate smiled and gripped both of his shoulders with her hands, trying to physically put confidence into the boy. Didn’t this kid watch public access television as a toddler, confidence is key. “You are the only  _truly_  good person among us. If I had to choose between trusting myself and you, I’d choose you Billy."  
  
Her words seemed genuine but he needed more than a cheesy pep talk to agree with whatever life or death favor she was going to ask him. Things were not as Kate made them to seem, they were much more complicated and much more, _long term_. " Tell no one,  _not even teddy_."  
  
"What is it?" Billy asked curiously, before he made the promise. Agreeing to something when you do not know the terms and Agreements is stupid; it is commonly done but still stupid.  
  
  
" ** _We are not escaping_** _”  
  
  
_ “What? What do you mean ‘not escaping?”  There was confusion and anger written all over Billy’s face, they all put their fate in Kate’s plan. If they were not escaping what have they been doing for the past ten days? What was the point of all the sneaking around and plotting? She made them go to class and do school work like their life was normal. She made them pretend to accept _this place_.   
  
“We are rescuing Cassie.” Kate said it like it made the most logical sense. She made it sound like it should have been clear what her intentions were in the first. Fearless leader was once again being inconsiderate of everyone else. Imagine how everyone will feel when they learn that she does want to escape.

“Cassie? You mean that blonde girl from orientation?” Billy replied still baffled. He did not want to sound cruel or apathetic but risking his life to save a girl he had known less than 5 hours is preposterous.  
  
The brunette beauty threw her arms up in the air, as if Billy had had an epiphany. “Yes, she is one of us!”  
  
“One of us? We barely know her!”  Unkind but true, while the others were bonding Cassie was off being …kidnapped. Did that sound as asshole-y to Kate as it did to him?  
  
“We barely know anyone here but here we are. We are risking our lives to get out of here together. There is a reason we were grouped together, if I have learned one thing from this school is that they never do anything at random. There is a reason Cassie was taken and if we save her we will know.” He sighed and nodded his head, even if they don’t learn anything new by rescuing Cassie they have to do it.  Because it was the right thing to do, it was cliché but not all cliché things are bad.  
  
He thought to himself a bit longer, he went through his usual motions of when he thought hard was something important, he ran his hand through his hair, rubbed his chin and sighed deeply. “I still don’t understand why it has to be me.”  
  
Kate smiled wide, taking his answer as a ‘Yes’, she walked over and hugged him tightly. She never had a brother but if she did she wished he would be like Billy. “You are inconspicuous, a model student, the teachers barely noticed you.”  
  
He frowned, weakly returning her tight embrace. “You mean I’m boring and predictable.”  
  
“If you were boring you wouldn’t be rescuing a kidnapped damsel would you?” *********END**  
  
  


Billy wasn’t sure if he believed in ghosts but He’s a firm believer in ‘just because you can’t see something’ does not meant it isn’t real.  But whenever his wacky aunt Norma drove hundreds of miles just to tell his mom she had seen the ghost of his grandmother, he rolled his eyes and pretended to sleep so she would leave him alone.  There was a line between believing in the impossible and indulging crazy people.  If he ever escaped this place he was going to apologize to his auntie Norma because there was a ghost right in front of him.   
  
The Ghost appeared out of nowhere, Billy was struggling to carry Cassie’s heavy unconscious body down a hallway that seemed longer than when he entered. He was wheezing and his knees were about to buckle but he pushed through it. Suddenly Cassie felt much lighter and he was filled with energy and vigor, he felt stronger than he ever had in his life. It felt Amazing. The damsel was lifted off of the boy and it made Billy turn around as fast as he could. As he turned around, he met with the face of a girl. She had golden light illuminating on her delicate face, she wore an all white gown, so white Emma Frost would be envious. Her long black hair brushed against the ground, it was shiny and so black most of it blended in with the shadows. She looked down right angelic.  
  
“ **We must hurry. The Harlequin is coming for us**.” She didn’t move her lips but her voice was paying in surround sound in the boy’s head. It was heard in his very _soul_. Words escaped Billy, He wanted to ask who she was or better yet _what she was_ but nothing would come out. The girl walked ahead of him and carried Cassie’s body like it was made of feathers, he followed behind her. “ **They will all come for us sooner or later but not now. We are need elsewhere.** ”  
  
When walking behind the ominous figure the hallway seemed to shorten. They were getting closer and closer to the light at the end of the tunnel. Wait. She looks like an guardian angel. She is leading them down a dark tunnel towards the light. Oh no, no, this is not right. It cannot be. Is this the light. Billy wanted to shout out but he felt a hand tightly wrap around his mouth.  “ ** _Don’t worry. We are alright. We will be amazing and awesome_**. **We shall never die.** ”  
  
Kaplan could hear footsteps coming close, Nurse Harley and her guards must have awoken. He wants to tell the girl to move faster, to run but he still cannot speak. They seem to be strolling slowly but it’s getting them towards the light faster than Billy would ever have. Cassie was peace fully sleeping in the girl’s arms. He knew she was sleeping because he could hear her soft snoring.  
  
Suddenly the dark angel stopped in her tracks. “ **They are here**.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harley and her two huge goons punch and Judy sauntered out of shadows, gruesome smiles on their faces. The petite woman carried a giant hammer and the brutes behind her had already blooded axes. She grinned madly at Billy, “I think you have something that’s mine _pumpki_ n.”  
  
“Why are you doing this Harley, Why are you teachers tormenting us?” Billy whimpered, backing away closely into the narrow hall way. Certain that if he just gets to the light at the end of the tunnel he and Cassie will be safe.  He thought irrationally as if Harley and her goons were vampires frightened by daylight.  
  
The nurse stopped grinning for a second, seriously looking at the teen's round cherub face. Her eyes were tired and for that second she seemed as scared as Billy was. But as soon as he blinked his eyes she was back to her maniacal clown act. She slammed her hammer down at Billy’s feets and he fell onto his backside. “Children never understand that half the things we big people do isn’t because we want to! It’s because we’re forced to! You only know what you want, never what you need. That’s our job.”  
  
“What… do you mean.” The frightened but courageous boy sniveled out, trying not to bawl. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to be home with his parents and brothers, he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to have to be brave anymore.    
  
“What do I mean?” Harley mocked his fearful tone, picking the hammer back up, holding it high, and preparing to take another aim at Billy again. “ **IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD**. Now where is my Barbie? Give her back!”  
  
Billy struggled to get up on to his feet. “I….I….please…..please let us go.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As the older woman took a step further, she began backing away with a petrified and horrified expression akin to that of seeing a ghost. Her normal pale skin became paper white and damp with sweat. Billy surprised at her reaction, forgetting the frightful phantom behind him.  
  
**“She does not belong you to jester. She belongs to no one. She is one of us and you cannot harness her power. Step aside or forfeit your life fool”** The guardian angel floated out the shadow carrying Cassie in her arms.  She illuminated the hallway. The passage grew colder and felt lighter than a cloud. Billy felt faint and weak, as if he was drugged. He was only brought out of his trance when the apparition rested Cassie’s body on the floor right next to his feet, turning all her attention to Harley.  
  
Harley regained her composure, taking a fighting stance but her knees were wobbling and she was sweating heavily. The excessive sweating was made even stranger in the hallway that kept getting colder by the second. Billy was not sure whether she trembling from the cold or pure fear. “I told Frost you were real…… I knew I saw you….you should be dead… _.I killed you_.” She confessed, her voice wavering with every thought.  
  
  
**“You cannot kill A God, FOOL.”** The angel countered, stepping ever closer to her.  
  
  
“You are no god. You are a dud and will always be the trash we threw out.” Harley spat her words like fire, regaining her fearsome demeanor and boastful attitude. “ **Headmaster said so!** Punch and Judy kill her and the brats!”  
  
  
“ **HEADMASTER IS A LIAR**.”  
  
  
Before the hallway felt light but now it felt extremely heavy, suddenly heavy like gravity was weighting Billy down. He felt like the world was pressing down on his body. He stopped fighting it and felt to the floor, his stomach touching the ground, right where Cassie lay.  
  
  
He gazed intensely at the scene. Harley’s goons attacked the spirit.  
  
  
His eyed closed from heaviness. He fell into a deep slumber.

Time passed, he willed his eyes to open again. He does not know how long it has been.  
  
  
Harley is on the floor. She is crying. She is covered in blood.  
  
  
Where is punch and Judy?   Where is their angel?

  
There is blood everywhere. There is blood writing on the wall.   
  
  
It takes a full minute for the words to process,  
  
  
 “ **BE FREE. BECOME WHO YOU ARE MEANT TO BE. YOU ARE EVERYTHING AND MORE. YOUNG GODS.** ”  
  
  
  
All Billy remembers next is Cassie picking him up, taking his hands and running with him. He runs so fast and so hard it aches, but he never stops. Even when they are in the light of day, there are students around them, there are teachers shouting at them to stop but they keep running. Cassie is running along side Billy and _she’s laughing._ She has not laughed this hard in years and he knows it _somehow_. He is crying uncontrollably as he runs for dear life but she laughing. She is laughing as if her life has just begun.......because it has.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School kept me from adding new content. I apologize to anyone who actually likes this story. It has been over a year. I hope to be more frequent with these.


	11. Never Forget: THEY NEED YOU!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Please comment or give advice if you're up for it. I love feedback.

 

Emma pulled away holding her bleeding ear, she pulled the pen out of her breast pocket and shove it into Kate’s thigh. It was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin. No, it was as though someone had attached a live wire to each of her nerves, and her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulsed through her. She screamed out loud to prevent herself from biting off her own tongue and bleeding to death. “Uh—AHHHHHHH.”  
  
The other teachers looked away in what appears to be shame, even several guards standing by didn’t want to see what Frost was about to do next. Eli and Teddy could hardly look at the scene, the two boys wanted to shout out and help her but they knew Kate would be upset if they did anything against the plan. Howlett made a call for Nurse Harley to come and attend to a few possible patients. He used a walkie talkie, but he received no response. That was strange, that nut was always willing and ready to 'care for' a new victim. Something had gone wrong.  
  
“Kate!” America fought her way out of Monet’s grip, she kicked her in the stomach and ran over to Kate. After pushing through the aftershocks she slowly regain control over her limbs. Kate’s breath was shallow and her heart beat can be heard from a mile away. “Why are you doing this, you already won?” Chavez pleaded for her to leave Kate alone, this had gone too far she was going to kill her.  
  
While hold her bleeding ear Emma hissed through her teeth. “No one leaves here until she admits defeat!” her face once pale was now turning bright red. Her breathing was rapid and erratic. Her once perfectly tight bun was unraveling. She was coming undone.

Kate lifted her head up regaining as much composure as she could. Her smirk was wide and dangerous. “One question Emma?”

Emma stepped back unconsciously. Something was wrong. Someone one was missing. “Where is Billy?”  
  
  
**(beat)**

The young girl burst out into a well deserved maniacal, laughter. Her sweaty, disheveled black hair fell into her face. Everyone in the room was staring at her like she was going mad. Kate wouldn’t rule out this school driving her mad. “They always underestimate the nice ones, right now Billy and Cassie are back in our dorm playing go fish,” she gloated.  
  
Frazzled and distraught Frost had to clear her throat to regain her voice.  She straightened her white clothes that now had splatters of blood on it and moved several strands of her platinum blonde hair out of her face. “So what if they have escaped the infirmary, they could never escape the school. You haven’t won anything Katherine.”  
  
America had to move the wild tangled black hair out of Kate’s face so she could see. She took a hair scrunchy out of her own hair and put Kate’s hair in a ponytail. Frost and St. Croix allowed them to do all this, stunned by their fearlessness and strategic brilliance.  
  
“I know I haven’t won the war but I know I passed.” Kate grinned, her smile was blooded and a tooth was chipped. “We all passed, well... _except Loki_.”  
  
Hearing his name, Loki glanced over at Kate but America met his gaze, glaring daggers at him. He sneered and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
“Passed what?” Frost asked, getting impatient.  
  
The brunette clasped her hands in lap, and crossed her legs. She looked up at Frost with this expression of contentment and bravado. “Isn’t that what you’re doing? Testing us. This is a school, what would an evil organization want with children if they aren't harvesting organs, trafficking them or killing them? You’re training us for something. Putting us in difficult situations to see how we’d react.”  
  
Frost put some distance between her and Kate resting her backside against the large desk. Both hands her behind her back, planted firmly on the desk as if steadying herself physically and mentally. “If this was a test, how do know you passed, how has Loki failed? I am the teacher I set the standards of a pass or fail.”  
  
“The test was simply to impress you, to do something hardly ever done. If we did become model students, become complacent then we would have been average. Average and alive maybe be a pass here but If being complacent is the norm, we had to be extraordinary students by being defiant.”  Kate explained. She took a moment to glance back at Teddy and Eli, smirking at the boys, showing them that she was completely fine. She had everything under **control**.  
  
Frost huffed, and crossed her arms over her large chest. “If impressing us was the test, how has Loki failed? He was far from inactive and complacent and I was astonished with his ability to garner my favor.”  
  
The pale trickster smirked at Kate.  
  
  
“No you aren’t.” Kate deadpanned.  
  
  
Frost chortled. “Now not only are coming up with grandiose theories, you’re also dictating how I feel.”  
  
  
The petite mastermind shook her head in disapproval. “Why would you be impressed with Loki, he did nothing special, he betrayed us----  
  
  
“So what? He had no connection with or obligation to you complete strangers.”  
  
  
“That’s why banding together with us, to rescue a girl we didn’t even know for 24hr would be impressive. It’s admirable. It’s something I know you hardly see here.” Kate turned her fierce gaze to Loki, looking him dead in the eyes. “A Judas isn’t anything new. They have existed since the beginning of time. In difficult situations it is easier for people to become traitors than work together for a greater good.”  
  
The teacher and senor mistress of discipline seemed to be growing tired and frustrated with the young woman’s assessments. “You believe after all you’ve done to disturb the sanctity of this institution I would let you pass? After you stole dangerous chemicals that could have killed your fellow students, started a brawl and after you kidnapped a very ill patient under the guise of proving some wild theories. I won’t let you live to receive your ‘ **A** ’ for peaking my interest.”  
  
“You can’t do that!” Kate shouted, her sly smile faltering. She knew the teachers would not kill  students. They can’t, can they? “ **You need us.** ”  
  
Frost pushed herself off of the desk walking back over to the rebel leader, bent down to her height and chimed in her ear.“I design the exams, I determine who passes and I determine who lives to see another day.”  
  
“We defied your expectations, we deserve to keep Cassie, and we deserve to live,” Though her words were demanding in nature she was pleading. Kate was _begging_ , less for herself and more for her friends who went along with her plans, and had faith in her. “We can become what you want!”  
  
  
  
  
Frost strode past Kate and stalked over to professor Howlett and the captured boys. By that time Greg had began to cry hysterically, snot dripping down onto his clothes. “I wasn’t a part of this Mrs. Frost! They dragged me into this. I didn’t know it wasn’t a real fight. I want to live. I’ll be good.” The overgrown yet usually handsome boy pleaded for his life like a small helpless child.    
  
“You too have outlived your purpose Gregory.” She countered bluntly.  
  
Eli and Teddy were silent but their faces were filled with dread and despair. Kate couldn’t bear to look back at them to see their disappointed and terrified faces. If they died it would be entirely her fault for coming up with this convoluted plan, instead of biding their time and holding out hope.  
  
“Line them up Howlett, make them kneel and shoot them one by one. Start with Gregory and work your way up.” She turned around as she issued her orders. “St. Croix and Barton, tie down America and Katherine. Let them watch and after their friends are dead, they’re next.” She declared her commands in an emotionless straightforward tone.  
  
St. Croix and Barton marched over to the two young women, Barton grabbed Kate as she stood up, forcing her to sit back in the chair. It was turned around so she had a good view of her friends being put to death. He still did not have the balls to look Kate in the eyes. He was ashamed and should be.   
  
America put up a fight, struggling against St. Croix’s tight grip. Both women were strong, but St. Croix was stronger. When Chavez broke free from her grip, the teacher delivered a devastating blow to her stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain.  
  
Noticing that both Kate and America were incapacitated Frost signaled for Howlett to go through with the execution.  The short, hairy man had a reputation for doing her dirty work. He was cruel and he thoroughly enjoyed the pain of others. “Yes, mam.”  He replied, taking a gun from his jacket and aiming it at Gregory.  
  
  
There was silence and he waited for the final word.  
  
  
This cannot be happening. They weren’t supposed to die.  
  
  
Frost faced Kate, turning away from the murder scene about to occur then stated, “Since you refuse to adhere to the rules, you will feel the repercussions.”

With those final words professor Howlett fired two bullets into the head of a young boy who bawled, begged for his mother and soiled himself. Blood splatter onto the clothes and skin of Teddy and Eli. Gregory’s body fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
  
The frightened boys next to the corpse began to panic and sob. Teddy was distraught having known Greg for years but he never suspected it would hurt this much to see the dickhead die before him. Nothing in the bully’s past justified his death. The gory scene killed any complacent thoughts left in this head. They can not get away with this. If he survived he would no longer be a cog in their machine.  
  
  
Eli screamed out hysterically, hurriedly attempted wiping the blood splatter on his skin onto his pants. A boy had died right next to him, his corpse laid there lifeless. A panic attack overtook him and he couldn’t breathe anymore. He hyperventilated, went into a viciously coughing fit before vomiting on the floor right in front of himself.  
  
  
“Please don’t hurt anyone else.” Kate’s face was red and drenched in tears. A wail erupted from her when Howlett stood in front of Eli, taking aim, “It was my idea, please just kill me instead. They are innocent. I made them do it!!!”  
  
  
Once again, Bishop’s pleas were ignored and the shooter took aim and prepared to fire at Eli.  
  
  
Eli begged for his life, he hunched over with his head down. He prayed aloud, Kate had never seen Eli show any sign of faith. It was scary.  
  
  
Teddy propelled himself onto Eli, It woke the other boy from his deep depression. They clung to each other trembling but holding on tightly. Both settled on dying at the same time. Both couldn’t bear to see the other die first.  
  
  
“Die together for all I care.” Frost said in response to the touching scene. “Continue professor Howlett.”  
  
  
“Yes, mam.”  
  
  
Kate let of a gasp. She buried her head in her lap. Her hands covered her ears and she prepared for the worst.  
  
  
  
  
**BLAM**  
  
  
  
The door to the library flew open smacking against the wall. The sudden noise and interruption during such a tense scene was startling to say the least. Everyone who wasn’t holding the gun figured it had gone off and that Teddy and Eli were dead.  

The inhabitants of the Library all turned their attention to the unobstructed doorway and person who strolled into the room.

It was a woman. She had cropped shiny ebony hair. Her face was tan and flawless like that was a porcelain doll. Her eyes were felinesque, grey and haunting. She was adorned in a black skintight turtleneck, black cargo pants and thick black timberlands. This is what a black cat would look like if it had taken human form, sleek and stylish was an understatement.  
  
  
The aura around this mystery woman was dominating and that she commanded fear and respect. Kate observed how truly terrified Frost appeared, she resembled Teddy and Eli seconds before when they were about to die. This person had untold power over Frost, that was crystal clear. Was this the headmaster?  
  
  
“Selina **, w-what are y-you doing here**?” She stammered out, taking several steps back. “This is my batch.”

 

  
The woman called Selina pulled out a chair and sat directly in front of Eli and Teddy who were still cowering. “Headmaster sent me **_dear sister_**.”  She mused, eyes slowly pandering over the room, examining the distraught students, teachers and the corpse. “Not soon enough I see. What. Are. You. Doing? ”  
  
Clutching her hands to her chest meekly, Frost attempted to explain herself. “ I-I...I. am throwing this batch out. They're duds, and we can’t waste any more time and resources.”  
  
Selina ignored her ( _dear_ ) sister, walking over to Eli and Teddy, offering both hands to help them up off their knees. Teddy was the only one to take her hand, still trembling. After he was pulled up off of the ground he put his hand out to a skeptical Eli. He held onto Teddy’s hand, letting himself be pulled up.  
  
“You’re calling these brilliant and extraordinary children duds?” Selina questioned, turning her attention to Kate and America. “You’re more of an idiot than I thought _**Emmy**_.”  
  
“Don’t call me that!” Frost shouted flustered and under pressure. “I mean..... _I know what I am doing_.”  
  
Selina shook her head in disagreement and shame. “No. you do not. You’ve had two amazing batches of new entrants. The first you’ve managed to traumatize, under develop and massacre. I will not let you do that again. You are dismissed, see headmaster immediately.”  
  
“But Selina---” Her protests were interrupted,  
  
“Emmy this is not a suggestion, this is an order! You’ve let your pride and arrogance blind you. The Bishop girl figured you out so you wanted to kill her, because you’re afraid you won’t be able to control her.”  
  
“I design the tests and I say who passes!” she whined like a child.  
  
The brunette threw up her hands in air, berating the other woman with passion and vigor. “They made a mockery of your assessment. He is impressed with their antics, they were to be punished yes but at most a slap on the wrist but death? You imbecile!”  
  
The guilty party spoke barely above a whisper. “I’ll speak to headmaster and clear up this.”  
  
“You do that; while you’re gone I will take on the role of guidance counselor, fixing what you broke.” She purred at Emma as she runs out the room with her tail between her legs.  
  
Frost nervously sauntered out of the room (there may have been tears in her eyes).  
  
  
  
  
Eli had to lean on Teddy to stay standing, his legs were weak. A near death experience takes a lot out of a person. Teddy though just as traumatized was still sturdy.  
  
  
Pushing St. Croix out of her way, America reached out to a stunned Kate. Kate took her hand, and stood on her feet for a second before stumbling. America caught her before she fell. She hissed in pain at the soreness of her muscles and wounds. They walked towards the exit, not waiting for permission.

  
Selina smiled at them, gesturing for the teachers to stand down and let the students pass freely. “Now kiddies, you passed with flying colors, you deserve an ‘ **A** ’ and cookie. Well, except Loki failed but I won’t write him off, it’s just an assessment anyway.”  
  
  
At that Loki stormed out the room (wondering if Frost will still honor their deal).  
  
  
 “A cookie?” Kate inquires, halting in her steps.  
  
  
“Yes Miss Bishop, you will get to keep your friend Casey.”  
  
  
“Cassie.”  
  
  
“Sure let’s go with that.” She acted so blasé but the entire ordeal. “You go to your room, I’ll have one of Emmy's goons to bring up a first aid kit. I would send you to nurse Harley but she’s _incapacitated_ at the moment.”  
  
  
The weary girl nodded her head, limping out of the room. “Yes, thank you.”

“Kate?”  
  
  
“Yes Miss..?”  
  
  
“Don’t let them push you around. Stay strong, you have friends in high places.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina is Cuban in an alternate universe. I'm using that selina. Can we trust her?


	12. Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can learn alot from a staff meeting.

From what Monet St. Croix knew about Selina Kyle, She was the headmaster’s favorite, more so than Emma which pisses Frosty tits off like nothing else. She was the only one allowed to enter and leave the campus whenever she desired. Selina being a somewhat sane person chose to rarely be there. Personality wise she was every student’s favorite administrator, the students loved, trusted and obeyed her. She was a charming, cool, calculated ‘house cat’ or a ferocious panther. The other instructors saw more of the panther than any student ever will.

Today the panther was on the prowl.  
  
“We should get back to our respective classes, glad you’re back Selina,” Professor Barton exclaimed, immediately bolting for the door like it was the finish line at the olympics. Before he could make it out of the door she slammed the door shut. The loud noise of the slammed door made all the teachers in the room shiver in their skins. They all wanted to run but they had a lot to live for, unlike Barton.

Selina stood in front of the door, glaring at the three teachers situated in front of her. They were anxious to say the least.  St. Croix was fidgeting about; fixing her hair and clothes that were messed up during the altercation. She did not care about her appearance one bit, she knew she looked gorgeous no matter what was the current state of her clothes or hair but she felt the need to do something with her hands. It was a nervous tick, Barton had failed flight response and fighting was the only option left. She did not want to fight Selina but if she had to, she would.  
  
Howlett crossed his arms and scowled, attempting to appear undaunted but the goosebumps on his hairy arms gave him away. Barton, the one most openly afraid of Selina sat down in a chair, hung his head and fixed his eyes on the ground, _out of shame maybe_. They all knew what the impromptu mandatory meeting was about. Taking a long sigh, Selina flash a smile of sarcastic 'amazement' which turned into a short chortle, “How could you let that idiot ruin two batches of entrants and kill three kids in under a year!” Her smile was misleading but her tone of voice made it clear she was absolutely furious.

That was a hypothetical question, the answer would be an excuse, Selina hated excuses. No one was stupid enough to actually an---  
  
  
Barton was the first to respond, plainly stating, “Headmaster said to do what she wanted.”  
  
  
“Fuck what headmaster says, he only wants results! But at what cost?” She barked out in anger. She was probably the only person in the world that could disrespect the headmaster in that way and live.  
  
There was no answer. The room went completely silent.  
  
“That's right, he doesn’t have to deal with the consequences of Emma’s methods, we do,” she expounded.  She was right on that front. Headmaster never leaves his office, so he never has to look in the face of completely broken children. He never has to burn their bodies while repeating 'for a better future' like a mantra, to stay sane. 

This far from a conversation between equals, it was a lecturer and St. Croix will not be chewed out for doing her damn job and following strict orders. They had to take extreme measures, time is running out. “Emma might be a psychopath but her tactics produce results in record breaking time,” St. Croix argued, forgetting what she had learnt from Barton’s previous interaction with the dominatrix.  
  
Air huffed out of Selina’s nostrils, she has not been challenged by the headmaster’s cronies a while and seems to consider it refreshing, Monet made a mental note of that. “Where are your precious results? Oh you lost them from what I remember, they rather hide in the untamed wilderness with those _creatures_ than face a few more months of Emma's experiments." She bragged about her achievements and chided Emma's decisions in petty way that only siblings would do to one another. "She produces more diamonds than I do, but also can’t seem to keep track of them, _how poetic._ ”   
  
“There…there was nothing we could do, they rebelled and ran," Barton softly contributed. 

  
This cued a grunt from Howlett. He has several opinions on how they should of handled previous truant behavior, the other teachers considered it all bullshit. He benefited more from Emma’s regime than anyone else.  If Selina ran the place he would be reduce to a mere gym teacher and nothing else. “I told you we should have had snipers on the roof,” the short hairy man-bear retorted. Everyone narrowed their eyes at him, Selina especially looked ready to kill. “Stop using the damn kid gloves. It’s not like they could die. They are **_Gods_** _for fucks sake_.”  
  
A chair came flying towards Howlett the very second he uttered that word. The ‘guidance’ counselor picked up a chair with one hand and tossed it at another employee. He dodged, because he is neither a rookie nor an idiot but it says a lot about the human resource department at Children’s Crusade Prep. It was more than lacking, it was nonexistent. It was his own damn fault, Monet thought. He had forgotten his place and pushed Selina’s kill switch. He tripped the mental landmine. They were never supposed to use that word. Everyone thought it and knew it was probably the most suitable word to describe these _gifted_ children but if you ever said the word in front of the Headmaster he would kill you instantly or so was the rumor.   

“Say it any fucking louder, let hundreds of kids at the school hear you! We’ll have a mass panic, or worse we’ll have another _Odinson_ on our hands,” she directed the speech towards Howlett but everyone knew it was general knowledge. The next person who does it will end up with a claw in the neck or worse, “You’re already playing favorites with his brat brother.”  
  
“Loki was raised in the same conditions, has been prone to _exceptional_ behavior, there is greater chance of him being _gifted_ like his brother but _controllable_ ,” Barton added rationalizing Emma’s methods as best as he could.  
  
“Controllable? that boy smells like sulfuric acid and probably tastes like arsenic, If he is gifted…like his brother, we are royally fucked,” She declared, her assessment was not wrong. Monet never liked the smell of that boy, one bit.  
  
“I can controlled him,” Howlett growled out, on the defense in case any more objects came flying at his head.  
  
Selina rolled her eyes and countered, “The Greeks thought that of their chosen too, look what happen there. We don’t need another zeus, fucking anything that moves, petty mass murdering and causing general chaos. We will suppress Loki's abilities _as long as we can_.”

“Hercules is still alive and not a maniac,” Barton notified, finally looking Selina in eyes. He felt her disappointment more than Howlett or St. Croix. He actually cared about the students and remembered what it was like to be in their position. But morals do not mean much when weighed against survival. Defiance of any kind was not tolerated, and with Selina gone so often he could not defy Frost.  
  
St. Croix deduced Selina did not want to give Barton any reassurance that he is a good person. She subtly refused to absolve him of his _sins_. She instead preferred to reply with as much sass as possible. “One out of a million, _I can see you don’t teach math_ Barton and he also rightfully hates our asses...” She and Barton engaged in eye fighting, a more intense version of eye sex and like in all parts of her life, Selina dominated.  
  
There was a long pause. Only Logan Howlett could cut that amount of tension but St. Croix wanted to make an effort to stay on target, “So…what’s the plan.”  
  
She ripped her eyes away from Barton, which seemed to be as easy as pulling out a knife out of an old wound. Several theories popped into St. Croix’s mind, what kind of history do these two have. It could be romantic, sexual or just passionate platonic, if that concept actually existed between men and women. Her internal dialogue was interrupted by more of  Selina’s lecturing, “He is going to reinstate Emmy eventually, I’ll stay on staff to help but I will need you to unlearn her methods and take responsibility for the part you played in giving two batches of entrants major trust issues and fucking PTSD,” Selina proposed and accused simultaneously.  
  
‘ _Take responsibility’_ those words rang in St. Croix’s ears, Selina was a fucking hypocrite, if she cared so much about the damn kids why was she still following the Headmaster’s agenda.  Why did she not stay on campus to actually protect them, instead of gallivanting off for months. Why has she not started supporting Odinson’s rebellion, or gone the neutral route like Hercules. She’s just as afraid and compliant as they are. “Take responsibility? We’re hostages at best, we cannot defy headmaster’s or Frost’s ord---,  
  
Selina dismissed Monet by raising her finger indignantly as if she was addressing a child.  
  
She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose, in the most aggressive fashion. Her eyes turned a deep golden yellow and if you examined her mouth close enough you would notice her canines had suddenly grown large and menacing. “I dare someone to fucking say they were just following orders again, please do, I _need_ some stress relief,” she threatened. Her eyes scanned the room like she was looking for another weapon to throw or _for a voluntary prey_.

There was silence.  
  
  
No one dared to defy her.  
  
   
Not with a kid’s preventable death on their hands.  
  
  
Gregory’s corpse was still on the other side of the library.   
  
_  
What a pity._

 

“Good, now guys it has ways been your job to screw over the headmaster, without him knowing. Now go out and do your fucking jobs,” She asserted exasperatedly, exiting the library.  
  
  
The teachers stayed behind. They will have to pull a whole lot of all nighters to create a new curriculum that was more _student friendly_ and find a way to hide it within Emma’s current curriculum. _How fun,_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we write like men....badly.


	13. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of the new entrants.

The new entrants staggered through the halls, limping and leaning on each other reminiscent of wounded soldiers during battle. In this instance the battle was over and they had somehow won. Battered, bruised and broken but they still managed to win their first battle in what seems to be a long oncoming war.  
  
Though it seemed far-fetched and beyond impossible, they all stared down the barrel of a gun wielded by mad people and survived. Well, they survived but Greg was not as fortunate. Teddy was the only one that knew Greg personally but it was all around traumatizing for all involved.  Seeing a kid’s blood and brains splattered on wall behind them and on their clothes would mentally scar anyone. Except for America, she was ready for this oncoming war. She spent her entire life training for it.

Kate’s head rested in the nook of America’s neck. Bishop needed to place all her weight on the other girl to stay upright and balanced. The taller girl could not help but gaze down at her and marvel at the sudden changes. The once impeccable, prissy, princess was damaged both physically and mentally. Her disheveled hair was damped with sweat, her face was bruised and there were bits of dried blood on her school uniform. Worst of all her eyes now had the wariness of someone three times her age.  This week had been _rough._

While America basked in the warmth of Kate’s body pressed to close to hers, they walked unsteadily to their dorm room. Teddy and Eli were ahead of them. The two walked faster than the girls but on rare occasions they would stop to catch their breaths. All of them ached from the fake fight they used as a distraction, the beating they got from the teachers and just the generally stress of believing they were going to die. That seemed to hurt the most for Eli. He often rubbed his forehead and groaned.

Teddy, America noticed was completely silent. But instead of looking exhausted like Kate or sorrowful like Eli, he just looked _angry_. He was ready for a fight, with anyone at this very moment, maybe even ready to kill. America remembers what that feeling was like. When she was younger, this was her permanent state of mind but now she was far too experienced to let it get to her. If the giant proved himself a useful ally, she will let him in on how to channel his anger. Odinson and Monroe taught her everything she needed to craft a world class team.  
  
After walking for what seemed like half an hour the four teenagers arrived at the boys’ dorm room. It was closer than the girl’s dorms. No one moved, they just stood in front of it. There was this shared fear that when they opened the door they would find no one. The fear was that Billy had failed, and died along with Cassie. Another fear was that Billy was there alone, he had failed and everything Kate had planned and executed would have gone to waste.

Eli was the first to reach for the door knob but He could not bear to turn the knob. Seeing his friend freeze up, Teddy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I got this buddy,” he said comfortingly. Eli just nodded and stood aside to give Teddy some space to open the door. He is still in shock, thought America. It reminded her of Kaldur, she hoped Eli recovers faster than he did, if he ever truly did recover.  
  
  
The knob turned.

The door opened.

  _Beat._      
                                   

Altman pushed his head through the space in the door way.  He looked around for about three seconds before running in. Kate and America push passed a frozen Eli to see what had startled Teddy, praying their worst nightmares had not come true. When the two girls reached inside they saw that the mattresses had been taken off the bed frames, pushed together on the floor and Cassie was sitting on them with Billy’s head in her lap. Billy was not conscious. He was not breathing---

“He’s just sleeping,” Teddy said interrupting America’s morbid thought process. He was now sitting on the make shift bedding next to the other two. “He’s going to be fine,” Teddy murmured more to himself than to anyone else. His hands replaced Cassie’s caressing Billy’s silky black hair. At that very moment America saw Teddy’s aura of anger melted away upon making contact with Billy.

America and Kate just stared at Cassie, Cassie just stared back smiling. She smiled with her gleaming eyes and of course with her plump pink lips. She looked different from when they met on orientation day. She looked radiant, undaunted, and serene. Her flawless skin glowed as if a spotlight was shinning down on her. Her blond hair shimmered and fell over her shoulders. It was longer than America remembered. This was Cassie but at the same time this was a completely different person.

The sleeping boy also looked angelic, with his illuminated olive skin, luxuriant brunette hair and innocent face but America was biased towards feminine beauty. Teddy seemed to be the exact opposite; never taking his eyes off Billy’s sleeping form, visibly aching to touch him.  
  
  
Tears streamed down Kate’s face as she stayed fixated on Cassie. She tried to find her voice but just ending up stuttering or sniffling. “W-What….what…”

Cassie lifted Billy’s head off her lap, stood up and stepped over his sleeping form. She glided over to the distressed damsel, moving as if she walked on air. Kate became entirely soundless when Cassie wrapped her arms around her. She enthusiastically embraced the gesture of kindness. While holding Kate in her arms Cassie locked eyes with a petrified Eli. His dark skin became pale as ash if that was possible. He saw something in Cassie they did not, America thought.   
  
  
Keeping her eyes firmly on Eli and her arms wrapped around a fragile Kate Bishop. She uttered her first words since being rescued. This is only phrase she will say for months to come. **“Brave selfless Kate Bishop you have saved us all. I now know what we are. I know why we are here. I know they are afraid of us because we are the means to a world without suffering. We are Go--- Go-----.** ”

Cassie began to choke on her words, “ **Go…Go…** ”  
  
  
She gasped for air, grapping at her throat.

  
Everyone ran to her side, frantically calling out her name, no one knew what to do and everyone was afraid to call for help.  
  
  
Cassie fainted in America’s arms.

She was unconscious.

She fell asleep.

 

                                    
***********  
  
  
  
The very second Cassie’s eyes closed, Billy’s eyes opened.  
  
  
He awoke with a gasp for breath, struggling to breathe as if he had been submerged in water. His dark brown eyes searched around the room frantically before meeting Teddy’s light blue eyes.  
  
  
Teddy smiled joyfully, “Hey---  
  
  
Before he could form a complete sentence, Billy reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. The larger boy was baffled at first but soon enough responded just as eager. Teddy could feel the Billy's soft lips brushing lightly against his, but he couldn’t enjoy the delicate feeling for long before the other boy wrapped his hand around his neck deepening the kiss. Oh my god, this actually happening Teddy, thought.  He never would have believed Billy capable of doing something so bold and sexy. The kiss become fierce and passionate making it appear as if they were devouring each other. Billy tasted every bit as intoxicating as Teddy thought he would. The way their tongues tangled and rubbed against each other sent shivers down Teddy’s spine.  

“ _Ahem,_ ” America loudly cleared her throat to get the attention of the very preoccupied boys.  
  
  
Teddy pulled away much to Billy’s dismay and a deep red blush covered his normally pale pink cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. Billy, who was dazed and still staring at teddy, remained completely unapologetic. Cassie was not the only one that was acting different, Billy's whole demeanor was almost unrecognizable. It was refreshing but very worrying. 

“Not that I’m not one for boy love but Cassie is unconscious,” She informed. Cassie was placed on the other side of bedding, sleeping peacefully. Eli and Kate made sure she was as comfortable as possible.  
  
  
“She is fine,” Billy declared, still not looking at anyone but Teddy.  
  
  
America’s eyebrows rose inquisitively, “How do you know?”  
  
  
“An angel told me,” He divulged nonchalantly.

  
  
America eyed him dubiously. “An actual Angel, you are aware you sound loco Kaplan?”

  
  
“ _I am_ ,” Billy chuckled. He was awake and in a great mood. He seemed serene and at peace, like a weight had been lifted off of him and he now fears nothing.  
  
  
  
“What did your angel say?” She questioned defeatedly, She could not stay irritated looking at his sweet genteel face. 

  
  
“She said we were amazing, not to worry and _ **we shall never die**_. I trust her, She has and will save us.” The unbelievable statement was suppose to set everyone at ease but it deeply worried them.   
  
  
  



	14. 30 Pieces Of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is cancelled. The writer is going through issues and writing this does not fulfill the writer anymore. Whomever liked this series, I am sorry. I will tried my best. I have no ideas for this series. 
> 
> Please read the morning glory comic.

**Loki's Pent House**

* * *

  
  
Howlett opened the door to Loki’s pent house. This decision he will regret for as long as the image stays planted in his brain. Inside he encountered a sea of debauchery and sexual discord. He stayed focused on finding his target among his sea of horny teenaged and young adult bodies, writhing to a modern techno beat. The few who were not fucking like disgusting little rabbits were doped on some form of drug. It was just _pitiful_.

Students he had admired or at least tolerated for their academic and athletic achievements were now shameless sucking, licking or penetrating various other students. Some of them were actually ashamed, frantically scurrying out of his way or hastily covering themselves with whatever garments they could find. They at least could feel humiliation, many others just kept on fornicating enthusiastically. Cameron Mahkent had the gull to wink at him and motion for him to join. He made a mental note to make him run one thousand laps during his next gym period for such _insolence_.

 The disgruntled teacher marched through drug induced orgy with a purpose. He was searching for that little worm Loki, who had unfinished business with Frost. And though Frost was down at the moment, she was not out of the game. Selina was not his leader and she never will be so none of her new rules apply to him.

It was hard to spot the little shit in all this disgrace, all teenagers looked the same to him, but when he heard his unmistakable sniveling laughter, he knew the brat was close. _And he was_ , Loki sat dignified in a black leather lazy boy armchair as if it was his throne.  His figure was obscured by the female student seated cowgirl, in his lap, directly on his…..

“Move, girl I’ve got business with him,” Howlett commanded, directly in front of the two teens having sexual intercourse. To think this was what his life has come to, he was once a great war general and now he’s a glorified babysitter. “And kill that pulsing headache you call music.”

“Logan my man, what brings you to my humble abode,” Loki warmly greeted his new ally, showing little shame at having his naked pale white ass brazenly displayed for an authority figure to see. He was actively trying to be the next Caligula. He could smell it on him, that and the disgusting pungent odor of mass fornication and common hedonism.

The girl stopped eagerly riding Loki, with her back to the teacher she tried to obscure her face with her long strawberry blonde hair. The orchestrator of this debauchery cared little about his partner’s modesty or dignity. “There is no need to stop on his accord Bette my dear. You’re not going to place in the derby with that kind of attitude. The show must go on.” The mischievous boy goateed, gripping her thighs. “I like being watched,” He blatantly admitted while locking his eyes onto his teacher.

Howlett growled at the act of utter disrespect, “I said _move_ the girl or I shut this place down!”

Loki rolled his unnaturally bright emerald eyes and pouted. “Take five Kane, you and Quentin can keep each other busy until daddy comes back, and tell Noh-Var turned the music way down. I’m doing business.” He said dismissing his sex partner with a wave of his hand. Bette Kane immediately dismounted, she rose up off his him with much effort and trotted away anxiously to do Loki’s bidding, never making eye contact with her superior.

Laufeyson displeased, propelled himself to his feet. Wiggling his pasty white ass suggestively in his teacher’s face, he walked over to a cloth rack. He removed an emerald green robe, with a gold lining and outlandishly draped it over his slim figure. “Now what do you want, I fulfilled my end of the bargain,”

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Howlett vehemently disagreed with this statement. That day was a huge failure in his eyes, even if Frost refuses to accept it.  “You got the wrong information, they weren’t planning an escape.”

The crafty teen plopped back down into the couch, _pouting_. “But they were planning something and I snitched and you caught them, what more did you want?” He whined irritatingly, spreading his legs wide so Howlette his had a view of his tiny _pathetic_ cock and balls.

Repulsed, Howlette forcibly flung one of the teen’s legs over the other. Loki was amused by him so continued crossing his legs, this time willingly and comfortably. “Kaplan got away with rescuing Lang, your info was useless!” the teacher growled in annoyance at the boy’s crappy attitude and shit eating grin. He was so irritating, how has he survived this long. One brief conversation with him and Howlett had an overwhelming urge to murder him then and there.

Not intimidated by the large hairy man Loki just blatantly ignored him. It was becoming boring and he needed a distraction. Suddenly, a ‘cutie’ wearing only a pair of cat ears, tail and a collar walked by them, carrying a tray with a bong and a glass of wine on it.  “Yeah but I got you to punish four out of six, that should be enough and a bonus Greg, which was unfortunate I might add. This party could use more….. Meat head jock types,” He lazily answered becoming distracted by the bdsm furry, serving party favors.

He snapped his fingers to get the cat-person’s attention. He wanted to get simultaneously drunk and high at the same time, so this was convenient. Motioning for the server to come his way he drowned out his teacher purposely as the man berated him. “Hey there kitty cat, bring that my way?”

“Quentin ordered this, _Master Loki_ ,” The Cat-person literally purred in front of Loki. It was weird but he seemed to thoroughly enjoy being called master.

Scoffing he snatched the glass of wine and bong off the tray, “Fuck Quentin, that loser is getting too big for his britches. At first his arrogance was charming now it is just annoying, tell him stop trying to show me up or he will be booted from all of my eyes wide shut themed soirées,”

“Yes, Master,” The cat replied before sauntering off into the other direction, he watched the faux feline’s bare hips sway as he took a drink of the red wine.

Pickle dick was drowning out all of Howlett lecturing that coupled with seeing so many children in sexual situations was making his stomach churned frantically. He was going to either throw up, given in to his animal urges to skin Loki alive or both. He would have shut this place down long before it started but Frost said to let Loki enjoy the spoils of his deceit to encourage further traitors. But it was becoming too much to bare.  
  
Outraged at being defied at every step and undermined, he smacked the wine glass out of Loki’s hands onto the floor. The high-end rug on the floor kept the glass from shattering.  He was undermined more by Frost than this shit stain but still he was thoroughly pissing him off.  Thick hairy fingers wrapped around Loki’s pale, thin neck. “Listen up you limp dick piece of filth! That wasn’t enough, if you want to keep this Sodom and Gomorrah operational we’re going to need more useful information!!!” Howlett threatened his life; grip tightening around his neck, the grip was strong enough to leave bruises on the insipid patch of skin.

Wide eyed and struggling to breath Loki squirmed and tugged at the man’s tree trunk sized arms to free himself to was no avail. It was pointless; his scrawny arms could not even hope to pry off the giant hairy man. He flailed and flopped around like a fish on land. The teacher couldn’t help grinning. Loki was crafty but brawn beats brains a lot more times than T.V shows let on.

Everyone in the room immediately stopped fornicating and getting high to take a look at this scene. They are either too terrified to move or too turned on to intervene. Their intense attention was chilling but his focus was on Loki and getting this brat to talk.

Howlett could break any student’s windpipe and get away with it but not Loki or any of _designated_ gifted students. Loki was not even gifted in the sense Kate Bishop or even Megan Morse was, He is here because his family is known for producing gods or as close to gods as they have seen. Nepotism was a hell of thing.  As Howlett was crushing his loosing grip the more complacent Loki became, “Now are you ready to talk?”

Loki feverously nodding his head, his eyes became sullen and had been filling with tears when at being strangled. The shit eating grin was completely wiped off his smug face. And that calmed the teacher, enough for to let go of his neck completely. Upon release of his neck Loki gasped for breath as if life depended on it. Exceeding his normal intake of air he coughed violently, throat stinging from the pain. “Wha--t do y-----ou want,” He said, his voice was hoarse. He could hardly finish his sentence before entering into another coughing fit.

“Where is your father Odin?”  Howlett asked with eyes earnest and a fed up tone.

“Oh that is what you wanted to know.” Loki replied, his speech was comprehensible now that he was able to breathe properly. “You could have just said that.”   

“So you know where?” The teacher asked, his eye brows raised in suspicious, he had expected to torture him to get the information. He was actually looking forward to  
  
“Yeah I do, _he’s dead_.” Loki deadpanned. “I killed him. A few months ago, did you not attend the funeral? A lot of important people were there.” He continued feigning nonchalance.

The teacher rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “You and I know very well he is not dead. There is a debate on whether you freaks are Gods but not Odin. Odin is ancient and real, even if he has gotten weaker. He cannot die, whatever you did has most likely put him into hibernation until he recovers,” He informed, finally acting like a teacher.

Loki shrugged, honestly perplexed. “I thoughts so too…Thor thinks he’s dead though”

Not really concerned but showing interest the teacher pried further into Loki’s life. “Why did you try and kill your father? He was good to you. He did not have to take in some human, treated you the same as his demi-god son,”

Loki, the usually playful boy became enraged. “He took me in because he murdered my parents and didn’t have the balls to murder me!”  His anger dissolved into sadness, “One only can be the _black sheep_ amongst your family for so long before you rebel.”

Howlett rolled his eyes, in distrust. “Spare me that angst bullshit, why did you really try to kill him?”

“Fine! You got me.” Loki stuck his tongue out and gave him a middle finger to boot. How dare he not believe his clearly fabricated sob story! “I tried to kill him because heard if I killed a god I could become one,” He finally admitted. Logan will admit he did expect anyone but a crusader to know that information.

“That is true. The power stored within gods cannot be destroyed, just passed on. If you have not suddenly become all powerful then _you did not kill him_ ,” He teased Loki, it was a good thing the little shit failed.  He would turn the world into his own little den of immorality and iniquity. It made the teacher’s skin crawling imagining what would happen if Loki had the power to craft the world in his revolting image.

“tsch,”  He acknowledged his failure but showed no guilt.

With information flowing between the two naturally, the teacher interrogated further. “Anyway why are you even here, unlike those clueless idiots you know about us and our work, why did you not at least try to run when you got an admissions letter? Do you actually want to be here?”

“Of course not!” He protested in a loud outburst. “With Thor missing for so long I would inherit the old man’s money. If I can’t be all powerful I could at least be extremely rich.”

Howlett’s eyebrows raised, he doubt Loki was the type to be satisfied with just being rich, he would want to be famous, worshipped and powerful too. But you didn’t have to be a God-killer for that, you could just become a reality TV show star. “Then leave, you’re useless to us! I’ll kick you out right now; frost is only keeping you here because of you knowledge. Now that we know you know as much us—“

“I needed a place to hide out, okay!”  He announced grudgingly. An exhausted sigh escaped his body, as if he had been holding in a confession for a long time. “Thor promised he’d kill me to _avenge_ our father. The dimwit really thinks he’s dead.”  

“ _Wimp_ , you could have stood and fought. Isn’t that the asguardian way?” The teacher said his lips rose into a cheeky smirk. It was not as condescending as Loki’s but it did the job.

“A living wimp,” He said, sticks out snake-like tongue, further exposing that it was pierced. What a tramp.

Having enough information, Logan set out to leave this hellhole and return to the sanctity of the school.  The disgustingness of this place really did a number on him mentally; he had half forgotten what Frost sent him there to do. “Well if you want to stay here you better earn your keep, help us find Odin, kill him for real this time and then replace him, with someone that will bring order to this ball of mud,” He ordered.

“Not interested, chaos is more my shtick!” He declared, smiling in Howlett’s face to mask his down irritation.

“We are giving you an ultimatum, help us or we’ll send you out into the real world. Where Thor will sniff out your rawhide, hunt you down and tear you to shreds,” He threatened, the deepness of his voice made this earnestness very apparent. This was not a bluff and more of a promise. 

Goosebumps covered Loki’s pale skin. The teen tried to hide it but he was practically shivering. He was mortified. Though he has a devil may care attitude he was afraid of dying and that was very important to the learning process.

It amused the teacher more than anything. Certain people deserve to be put in their place more than others, Loki was one of them. He was hurting for a good punishment; some karmic spanking was in order. “Not a pretty image is it, and now knowing you need us more than we need you, your privileges will be cut drastically. Back to following school rules, you’re no longer above the law,” Howlette said, turning around and walking away from the Loki and his harem of delinquents and sex fiends.  He focused on the door and nothing else, he did not want to come eye to eye with any of these nasty children.

“You can’t do this! We made a deal! I have rights!” Loki protested from where he sat but the teacher did not turn around. His job was done and he no longer needed to be here.

“Oh, you have till morning to fuck as much as you want, get wasted and get high. You’ll be back in your regular dorm at 8 o’clock. I hope your little friends that you betrayed still want to play nice.”

“You son of b--!” was all Howlett heard before he slammed the door, _hard_.


End file.
